


a special gift

by AmandaBecker



Series: Christmas is coming [10]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaBecker/pseuds/AmandaBecker
Summary: Sidney gets a very special Christmas gift...
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Series: Christmas is coming [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571278
Comments: 247
Kudos: 280





	1. Christmas gift

**Author's Note:**

> this is the last one for the "12 days of Sanditon" challenge by Sanditon creative, prompt: gift.

The sacrifices he had made for the family led his brother Tom to give Sidney a generous Christmas present. Of course Tom boasted of the idea, although it was rather obvious and insistent pressure from his wife. Besides the children's presents, including embroidered handkerchiefs and painted bowls by the girls and a carved horse by Henry, Sidney was given a small box containing a key by his siblings and Mary.

Astonished, he looked at his family,  
"Sidney, you've done and given up so much for this family," Arthur explained.  
"that we thought you needed something just for yourself," Diana finished his sentence.  
"But that's not all!" Tom's voice drowned out everyone else's,  
"the cabin's big enough for you to take friends."  
"or," Mary "at some point, your family.“ she interrupted him. Mary nodded at Sidney.  
"Besides, we've done the interior decoration," Georgiana said, smiling at him.

"We?" asked Sidney and looked at Charlotte, who had tried to remain inconspicuous in the background and was busy with the children.  
"Yes, we!" Georgiana went on, pointing in Charlotte's direction, who was still not lifting her eyes.  
"Well, Charlotte did the planning and painting, well, she can tell you herself, but I picked out the furniture, and yes, I'm curious to hear what you say."  
She laughed happily, it had really been a great job. Sidney couldn't believe what he heard and now he was even hugged by his brothers and sisters and everybody was talking to him about what was done and what was not quite finished yet. 

But Sidney couldn't take his eyes off Charlotte, who was still trying to avoid his gaze. But he also saw a slight blush on her cheeks. Since they were in London to attend Lady Worcester's Christmas ball, something had shifted between them. Whether it was because of the one incredible, dreamlike dance they had together, or because of their intimacy, which came about because they all lived under one roof in Bedford Place.  
In any case, they had some close, almost romantic experiences in London and also on the return journey to Sanditon.  
However, he knew of course that Charlotte was still a young inexperienced lady, who was perhaps overwhelmed with the feelings he had for her and hopefully she also felt for him. The brave, daring and stubborn Miss Heywood was suddenly shy, reserved and in a very charming way timid. Sidney fell more and more in love with her every day. She was adorable and he had to try to be alone with her for a moment.

One day after Christmas Sidney wanted to look at the gift and hoped that Charlotte would accompany him. When she came out of Tom's study, in her light dress, the midday sun was shining on her from behind, and she seemed more sensual than ever to him, with her big dark eyes and slightly open lips. He could hardly get out a word. 

"I wondered if you might come with me, Miss Heywood. To show me the details of what Georgiana spoke of."  
"It would be a pleasure, Mr Parker," she replied in a slightly breathless voice, and the two of them looked at each other for a long time, until Mary told them to fetch the horses so that they might be back early.

Sidney had seen Charlotte in many situations before. With cheeks reddened by cold, eyes glowing when playing with the children. Angry, hurt, confused. Beautiful in expensive silk, ruffled in the wind of the coast. With damp hair, after a snowball fight with the children. But he would never have believed that Charlotte, sitting on a horse in a lady's seat, would drive him out of his mind in such a graceful and wild way.

She shone from inside as she rode across snowy meadows and fields. She even persuaded him to take part in a race to the cabin, which he only won by a narrow margin because she was not quite as safe in the women's seat as in the manor. He moaned briefly at the thought.

Laughing and happy they arrived at the hut. Only when Sidney helped her off the horse did she tense up again and that somewhat shy look returned to her face.  
Holding her, even for the shortest of moments, was the highlight of his day and he hoped to make the most of their limited time together.

After they tied the horses and he unlocked the door, they came straight into a welcoming room. The salon was spacious for the size of the hut and was furnished with a large fireplace, two beautiful armchairs in front of it, and a still little equipped but generous bookcase. 

"The furniture was chosen by Georgiana," Charlotte explained, and Sidney marveled at the fine furniture and stroked his hands over it. They went into the adjoining small kitchen. They passed the second room, which was still unfurnished, and finally came to the bedroom. Sidney went into the room while Charlotte stopped at the door. 

"Spacious bed," he remarked, and Charlotte couldn't help blushing.  
She remembered all too well the jokes Georgiana had made about it. Among other things, she had jokingly said,  
"well, you're the only one who will ever know if it's really as comfortable as it looks."

Sensing Charlotte's embarrassment, Sidney did not go into it further, but admired the mural painting on the opposite wall. It depicted a beach with palm trees, it was kept relatively realistic, the perspective was a little strange, but he just liked the idea.

"Thank you" he said softly to Charlotte, she had painted it, he knew that from Georgiana. Charlotte pointed to the bed and hesitantly said,  
"the perspective is correct when viewed from the bed."

He looked at her piercingly, had she been lying in this bed? In his bed? His heart began to beat loudly as he imagined her in his sheets and he had to swallow briefly. Sidney lay on the bed and looked at the picture. But before he could invite her beside him, Charlotte already turned around and asked him if he could hear the horses.

They went back into the salon together and saw with horror that suddenly a snowstorm was raging outside. Without thinking, Charlotte ran out to bring the animals to safety. Sidney followed her cursing and together they took the horses to the adjacent stable. They rubbed them down and fed them food, which fortunately had already been delivered.

When they returned to the house together, cold and freezing, they looked at each other briefly and without another word they took off their coats. Sidney ran to the fireplace and lit it, Charlotte did the same in the small kitchen and also put a kettle of water on to make tea.

When she returned to the drawing room, she was almost struck by the blow, for Sidney had stripped down to his trousers and shirt. His shirt had been pulled out of his trousers and unbuttoned to the half. He stopped what he was doing when he saw her. He walked over to her, grabbed her by the elbow and led her into the bedroom. There the fireplace was already burning. He pointed to the blankets he had laid on her bed and said through clenched teeth,  
"you have to get out of your clothes and hang them out to dry."

Then he was gone.

After she had undressed, dried herself and hung her damp clothes over the fireplace, Charlotte stood in the room, undecidedly dressed only in her shirt and stockings. She wrapped a blanket around her body and put another one around her shoulders. She was still deciding whether to just leave the room or knock on the door when Sidney knocked from the outside and said the tea was ready.

Both sat in the kitchen wrapped in blankets and drank a cup of tea in silence. Both were fully aware that the other was not wearing any or almost no clothes under the blankets. Although the thought that Charlotte was sitting practically naked in front of him pumped heat into his body, he didn't try to react to it and at first only talked about the suddenly changing weather on the coast.  
Charlotte, completely overwhelmed with the thought that Sidney Parker was wearing nothing but his birth suit under the woollen blanket, did not listen to him and only reacted the third time he said her name.

"Miss Heywood are you well?"  
"But yes, yes," she said, still distracted by her thoughts. She blushed and lowered her eyes. Maybe now would be a good time to tell her how he felt, Sidney thought, but discarded the thought as soon as he saw her embarrassment.

"Well, erm..., we can't go back in this weather," he explained, she nodded silently.  
"Fortunately, there's plenty of firewood and tea." 

She got up and went to one of the cupboards, he was about to ask what she was doing there when she stood on tiptoe and opened the top cupboard door. It was really not his intention to stare, but he couldn't help himself. As she stood there in front of the closet and stretched, the blanket slipped a little, exposing her pale, smooth shoulder. Her skin shimmered in the light of the fireplace fire and solved a riddle that had been buzzing around in his head for some time. There were other little beauty spots, in places he had not had the pleasure of seeing before. He would love to kiss them all.  
He swallowed and lifted his gaze just in time when she turned back to him. She put a bag on the table in front of him. In it was half a body of bread and salted meat. He looked at her with irritation, and it was not the contents of the bag.

"This was probably left by one of the workers."  
"This is, this is..." he wasn't capable of forming a sentence. Once again, she had taken his mind off it. 

"Perhaps we can find some more," she said, slowly returning to the impression of old Miss Heywood. Full of energy, courage, Miss Heywood who is not influenced by things. He smiled and for the moment tried to suppress the thought that there was only one bed.

Later, after they had conjured up a small meal with the loaf of bread, the meat and carrots that were actually intended for the horses, they now sat in the comfortable armchairs in front of the fireplace and talked about the small but fine selection of books on the shelf.

"I find it astonishing that you have met my exact taste, Miss Heywood."  
"You once quoted a Greek philosopher and I thought... well."

Charlotte smiled at him and then she continued reading the book in her lap. Again and again, each one glanced to the other without getting caught. Until suddenly their eyes met and locked. The smile that had just lit up their faces suddenly disappeared. A heaviness lay over them and the tension between them was palpable. 

"Charl..." Sidney began softly as Charlotte suddenly jumped up and said excitedly,  
"I have to go... so to bed. I mean... i'm going to bed, i have to... yes."  
She literally ran in the direction of the bedroom and Sidney stayed behind and put his face in his hands. Oh, he must have been mistaken and she didn't feel anything for him.

He felt her presence before he heard her and he looked up. When she noticed his desperate expression, she said nothing. She just stood there and said in a trembling voice.  
"I beg your pardon. You should come to bed." she squinted her eyes, but quickly recovered her composure,  
"Go, I mean go. You should go to bed."  
Sidney could only look at her.  
"I mean, after all, it's your house and your bed, and I mean I'm...“  
„I will share it with you.“ he said calmly.  
„I'm not going. Not going. I mean, well, you know, well, I'm... not going to your bed..." she stuttered and he wanted to take her in his arms and lift her up and do just that.

"No, Miss Heywood, you can have the bed. I'm staying here."  
"No, you can't do that. I mean, it looks big." he stared at her.  
"I mean you look big, so huge..." she squeezed her eyes together again, took a short breath and then said in a calm voice.  
"What I'm trying to say is you're tall, and you should be in your bed."  
"But where are you sleeping, the other room isn't ready yet." 

Charlotte pointed to the chair and after they had argued about it for a while. Charlotte lay sleepless and completely overwhelmed with her thoughts in his bed. 

When Sidney secretly thanked his brothers and sisters for the best gift ever, Charlotte in his bed, even without him a really special gift... she suddenly stood there again.  
After they had argued again, Sidney lay tired but excited in the bed. The pillows smelled of her and he knew he would dream about her. But of course he couldn't find any rest if she had to sleep on one of the armchairs.

She lay rolled up like a little ball on the armchair where she had read before. A small, narrow foot peeked out from under the blanket, white and cold. At first Sidney tried to wake her, but could only get her half awake. He lifted her up and was amazed how light she was, it was a sensational feeling. He had never carried a woman in his arms before, and it made him feel proud that he now carried her into the bedroom and gently put her to bed. Frightened, she looked up at him and he just murmured that she should sleep on. 

"Why did you do that?"  
"I couldn't bear the thought of you lying there in the cold," he smiled that adorable smile and put the blanket over her. Just as he was about to leave, she held his hand and said, barely audible  
"you can stay here." she let out a wobbly breath and armed herself for an outraged response.  
"All right." 

Surprised, she heard these words and noticed that Sidney walked around the bed and settled at the other end. To her relief he wore his shirt and trousers under the blanket again. And the bed was so big that they would not touch. And although her heart was about to burst in her chest, she floated back to sleep. Nevertheless, she heard three words from the man in her bed, which she had surely only dreamed.

When Sidney touched the pillow and turned towards Charlotte he was completely shocked by what he had done. Not only was he in bed with her, but he had whispered to her how he felt. Maybe if he said it to her often enough while half asleep, he could say it to her tomorrow, well rested.

But it was not to come to that.


	2. best gift ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the next morning is...interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the second part of this little story, as you wished for. Hope not to dissapoint...

Sidney opened his eyes and looked directly at the bedroom window. It was covered with snow up to the lower third. A chill moved up from his calf. He shuddered for a moment before he thought of the poor horses and wanted to jump up immediately to check on them. A warmth across his belly made him pause.  
He looked down and found a warm little hand resting on his lower belly. Shame and guilt flooded through him as this feeling not only drove his emotions crazy but also his body. He had to get her hand away from there, otherwise she would ... Oh God, this could not be true! A part of him even wished for it.

He wrapped his big hand around hers and brought it to his lips. He kissed every single finger softly and tenderly. As he surrendered to the feeling that penetrated him and sipped at her fingertips, knowledge flooded through him. He was the happiest man in the world. His love pressed against him, with her wonderful soft body.  
Wait! No, oh!

Charlotte was not his wife. Her reputation! Alarmed, he tried to stand up but could not resist the sensational sight and enjoyed it for a few moments.   
The blankets that had been around her a few hours before were now cuddled and rumpled up under them. His gaze wandered across her narrow foot between his knees, up over her delicate white bare leg that lay above his. It ended where his hip lay, they seemed to merge. 

Her soft body was pressed against him, her face lay next to his shoulder and was covered by her hair. Her shirt barely covered her femininity, let alone her most private parts.   
As he slowly put his head back into the pillows, he had to swallow. He squeezed her hand so tightly to prevent himself from touching her and waking her with kisses. Desperately he closed his eyes, he had to get up without her waking up. The impropriety of their being together was one thing, the proof of his unseemly thoughts was something else. After all, he did not want to frighten her.

Slowly he separated from her and stood up reluctantly. He force himself to not look at her as she lay there so detached from the world, beautiful and vulnerable. He threw the blanket over her and hoped he could shake off the image in his head.

He couldn’t. Later, when they were both fully clothed again, sitting in the kitchen opposite over a cup of tea, he could barely resist her gaze. Charlotte thought he thought badly of her now that she had slept with him in one bed. She didn't know when he got up, but the disappointment of waking up alone put a damper on her mood and she couldn't explain why she felt that way.   
After all, he was a gentleman and wanted to protect her privacy. But she couldn't help but wish he had stayed. There was something comforting about his closeness and his warm big body next to hers. It had felt so good. 

Protective. Strong. Right.

But he did not feel the same way about her and so it was good, of course. She couldn't help but sigh softly. Alarmed, Sidney looked at her.

"The blizzard has already subsided, I hope we can leave the hut by afternoon," he explained, as if he were glad to finally escape their proximity. 

That hurt. Tears rose to her eyes and she bit her lip to avoid saying anything rash. She got up and pretended to look for something to eat in the closets so he couldn't see her face. Charlotte closed her eyes briefly and tried to rebel against her feelings. The uncertainty she had felt around him since London.

Not knowing what else to do, he got up and went into the salon. He couldn't open the door, it was frozen. He hoped the horses were all right. Not that he wanted to leave the cabin and Charlotte's closeness, but he was afraid that her closeness would make him let his feelings run free. And again such a sight as this morning and he could not guarantee not to seduce her.

It was like a honeymoon. Only they weren't married.   
"Excuse me?" she asked next to him, apparently he hadn't noticed that he had spoken out loud and she had approached him.

"Well, Tom said I could rent the cabin out, too."  
"Yeah, I thought..."  
"it was your idea?" he asked astonished.  
"Well, yes...I..."  
"A honeymoon cabin?"  
"That wasn't..." she hesitated to look at him, "I just had the idea that some people might not like the narrowness of the city and all the people and would be happy to be alone."  
"Like a newlywed couple," he muttered.

She could not understand why the thought of heat was chasing through her body, but the closeness and warmth he radiated was not conducive to keeping her nerves calm.

"That was not..."  
"Well thought out, I mean newlyweds, couples in love certainly want to be alone for a while to...." He looked at her piercingly and Charlotte stopped him speaking,   
"Mr. Parker!" she interrupted him.  
"Forgive me." He turned back to the window and ran both hands over his face.  
"There's nothing to forgive," she said quietly, "it wasn't my idea. I would never presume to know what you...erm...young couples...erm." 

Her voice had become a barely audible whisper. His tense body showed her that it was not necessarily a topic to discuss and she was ashamed of it.

"Wish."  
"Hmm?"  
"the word you were looking for, I think, is wish."  
"Ah." That's all she could say, he continued this embarrassing conversation.  
"I wish to love... to be alone with my wife first." he admitted quietly.

Charlotte had to swallow. His words and the fact that they were both here alone melted into one realization in her stomach. She wanted to be his wife.

"When I woke up next to you this morning," he began, and out of panic what would follow, she became a little dizzy and had to brace herself against the wall.  
"the first thought was," he turned to her.  
With her big doe eyes she looked at him expectantly.  
„Well." He came closer to her and Charlotte swallowed at the sight of him. He looked so vulnerable.  
"well, for a moment, I thought..."  
"what?" she breathed, she felt like she was bursting with tension. He laughed sheepishly for a moment and then spoke so quickly that she could barely understand what he was saying.   
"that you are my wife."  
"Oh."  
"I thanked Tom for the best gift ever," he took her hand.  
"then I heard that right?" she muttered.  
He nodded and suddenly stood so close as their breaths connected.

"I'm scared." he admitted.  
"Of what?" her voice trembled, just like her hand, he held in his.   
"That I...frightened you."  
"With what?" it was just a whiff.  
"...with my feelings."   
Charlotte closed her eyes. A smile played around her beautiful mouth, but he wasn't finished.  
"with my desire."  
She looked at him questioningly. His lips hovered over hers and she felt his words more than she heard them.  
"please, let me kiss you." he begged.

And instead of waiting, she closed the distance between them and clumsily and awkwardly pressed her lips to his. Embarrassed and shy, she immediately detached herself from him, not believing it could please him. Little did she suspect that she kindled a fire in him that he could barely contain. It lasted only a short moment and Sidney's dams broke. He pressed himself against her with his whole body.   
He nibbled and kissed her lips. Caressed her face and neck. So slowly and tenderly, Charlotte was overcome by feelings that were totally foreign to her.

Filled with a warming pain in her center that radiated to all parts of her body. The butterflies in her stomach whirled around like the thoughts in her head. Their bodies pressed against each other as if they were two halves of a whole. Her breasts lay heavy and painful between them and as he increased the pressure on her body, she felt a heat rising inside her that made her barely breathe.

Totally lost in each other they stood pressed against the door. Her hands in his hair and clawed into the side of his shirt. Sidney forced himself to keep his hands where they were. After all, he didn't want to overwhelm her with his lust. But she moved easily and naturally on him, that it was really hard for him. The hand on her neck gently scratched the skin behind her ear and this elicited a soft groan from her. The hand at her waist strengthened the grip and that also made her moan. It was intoxicating to be with her, but he rhold on for a moment.

He separated from her.

"Charlotte."  
Totally fogged in, she looked at him. Dizzy.   
"Hmm?"  
"If we don't stop," he said and could not suppress even the moaning as she snuggled into his arms,  
"Then?" she asked into his chest. Her heat made him slightly numb. She was so overwhelming.   
"then I will make you my wife."

She giggled, but then she seemed to realize what he meant by that and she raised her eyes to look into his eyes. Her gaze was intense and seemed to undress him to his very core. She seemed to search for an answer in his eyes and find it. Her expression changed. 

Sidney audibly gasped for breath as she closed the gap between them. She pressed herself against him, put her arms around his neck and he embraced her with both arms and pressed her against himself in such a way that she lost her breath for a moment. 

"I love you."


	3. a gift to share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another day locked in the cabin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all the lovely readers, as you wished, here the third chapter of this litte story, hope you like it.  
> It's a little longer, I just couldn't stop...

Sidney was overwhelmed. No one outside his family had ever told him that before.  
He was unable to speak. And though he was so full of emotions, he could not answer her. Pressing his face into her shoulder he began to cry softly. The tears just ran down his face like a dam had burst. There was nothing he could do about it.

Charlotte felt his tears running slowly down her neck. She couldn't believe that such a strong, great man like Sidney Parker could show such tender feelings so openly. At that moment, she loved him even more. Silently, she showed him this by tightening her grip around his neck. The urge to be close swamped her. As if forced to by some unknown force, she pressed her lips against the warm skin of his neck. 

A soft moan got away from him. The sound sent a shiver down her spine. And since she couldn't resist hearing that sound again, she kissed him again. And again. She let her lips move across his neck until he was forced to lift his head from her shoulder. Her hands wrapped around his face. She looked at him with an intense look in her eyes before she started kissing away his tears.

Shaking his head, Sidney let this caress pass. He could not comprehend that this wonderful creature loved him. After the way he'd treated her. How he pushed her away from him and wouldn't let her come near him. She had burrowed into his heart and settled down there. And he was so full of feelings, he still couldn't speak. When she then pulled him by his hand to the armchairs in front of the fireplace, he stumbled behind her, unable to resist her spell.

She pushed him into the armchair and was about to turn to walk when he pulled her onto his lap. This unexpected movement made her make a strange sound. After all, she had never sat on a man's lap before and although he had kissed her dizzily before, the blush shot up her cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. He could spend forever in this armchair with her on his lap.

Nestled together, they sat there for a while until a loud crash tore them from their bubble of bliss. In a slight panic that someone might rescue them from the snowy cabin and find them in this situation, Charlotte immediately jumped up and took a few steps away from him. Sidney was just as quick and ran for the door, which was still frozen. A glance out of the window only showed that the winter storm had increased its force once more.

Without saying a word, he ran into the bedroom, fearing that the window there was cracked. But everything was fine. Looking out of the window, Sidney could see that a tree had been caught in the storm and knocked down. Fortunately, he had fallen in the opposite direction and not onto the cabin. If the storm persists any longer, they really had a problem. Not only that the surrounding trees could fall onto the hut, they soon had nothing to eat, but the people's talk about what the two of them had been doing alone here in the hut wouldn't really be conducive. 

Sidney was worried about Charlotte. Her safety, her reputation. And also for her... innocence. He really couldn't hold back much longer if she continued to act so incredibly. Like right now, she had snuggled up from behind him. Her hands were on his chest and her face pressed into his shoulders. He enclosed her gentle little hands with his, pulled them to his mouth and caressed the fingers like he had done in the morning when she had slept next to him. Her reaction flooded him again with this burning desire. She pressed herself against his back and whimpered softly as he kissed her palm.

"Charlotte."  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm sorry."  
Alarmed, she tried to pull her hand back, sudden uncertainty and panic rose in her and her heart was beating wildly in her chest.

"I couldn't tell you before, but..." he turned to her and looked firmly into her eyes   
"I love you. I love you so much."  
Charlotte smiled with relief.  
"I want you."

Her eyes widened slightly in shock at his choice of words. He laughed nervously,  
"so too, but..." he pressed her hands to his heart.  
"forever." his voice broke at those word and he drew breath to finally ask the questions of all questions when Charlotte gave the answer first.  
"yes."   
He looked at her questioningly.  
"I want you, too."  
He grinned and hissed with feigned shocked,  
"Miss Heywood!"  
Charlotte closed her eyes and blushed furiously.   
"I mean, I..."  
When she opened her eyes again he smiled the stunning smile that melt her knees.

"will you be my wife?"   
She nodded silently. His face showed a lot of emotions. Affection and uncertainty, vulnerability and happiness.  
"I mean, you should be." he joked to take the gravity out of the situation.  
"Why, Mr. Parker?" teased she back.  
"People will expect it after we've been cooped up in this hut for 24 hours."

She blushed and bit her lip. Worried for both of them, Sidney slowly detached from her and pulled her out of the room. The roar of the storm was loudest in the salon and so he pulled her further into the kitchen.  
"Let's see if we can find some more food."

In one of the lower cupboards they luckily found potatoes. While they were cooking in the cauldron above the fire, Sidney was busy inspecting the hut for damage. Charlotte found some herbs and a bottle of wine in one of the cupboards. She laid the table as comfortably as possible and when she came into the salon to fetch Sidney, this cosy feeling rose in her, as it would be like this once they were married.   
Overwhelmed by a desire she had never felt before, she went to him with quick steps, took his face in her hands and leaned closer. But at the last moment she paused and looked at him nervously. Happy, he smiled down at her and closed the distance between them with a gentle little kiss.

They spoke little while eating. Totally lost in their thoughts, they just looked at each other, ate and drank the wine they had diluted with water, otherwise it would have been too strong. Later they sat tightly wrapped in front of the fireplace in the salon and read. When Charlotte had to yawn, Sidney got up and carried her into the bedroom.

Full of expectation of what was to come, her heart was beating. A murmur in her head made her a little dizzy and she held on to him as he sat her down on the bed.  
It was, of course, extremely inappropriate for an unmarried couple to share a bed. And now that the feelings were revealed, it would be all the more difficult to hold back. So Sidney calmly explained to her...  
"I erm......I'll sleep in the salon." but didn't make a move to leave. 

Disappointment was written all over their faces, but Charlotte nodded and didn't move, expecting a kiss. But Sidney was aware of his desire for her, he got up and walked out of the room without another word. He leaned against the door from outside and was about to go back in, but controlled himself. The whole day had been nerve-racking and he now had to be alone to get himself under control again. What triggered it in him was far from any experience he had ever had in this kind of feelings and it distorted him.

While Sidney tried to build a sleeping place in front of the fireplace in the salon, Charlotte tried to make herself comfortable in bed. She had found some clothes in the chest of drawers next to the bed, probably one of the Parkers had already brought something in, and had put on one of his shirts. It smelled of him and she was overwhelmed by the thought that he was physically absent, but she was surrounded by him.

Although it was silly, she was a little sad that he was not lying next to her. She understood of course why he stayed away, well maybe not completely, but she thought he wanted to protect them both from going too far, whatever that might mean. She closed her eyes and imagined him lying next to her last night. The heat slowly crept up her neck, her breath quickened. Just as she felt her body reacting to the image of him in her memory, the door opened.

There he stood, dressed only in his pants and half-open shirt. Afraid he would see what she had just thought, she blushed and straightened up.

Sidney's breath faltered. Charlotte lay there, at her elbows. Her hair frizzy, her lips open, cheeks slightly flushed. Her eyes were so sensual, there was simply no other word for it. He let his gaze wander over her upper body. She was wearing one of his shirts. The sight was overwhelming. The thin cloth revealed much more than it covered and since it was too wide, of course, it slid down one shoulder a little and exposed this delicate piece of skin.For a short moment he hesitated. Just before leaving the room again.

"I just wanted to say good night." he whispered.   
His dark voice was hoarse and it gave her goose bumps. He saw the effect of his voice under the shirt she wear and he swallowed. twice.  
"Good night, Mr. Parker," she answered him in an equally husky voice, and he was lost. 

Throwing all caution overboard, he slowly approached. Her breath quickened, as if she knew what was going to happen now. But she knew nothing. He had to hold himself back. He didn't want to scare her or do anything they would regret later. Although he didn't really think there was anything to regret.

He sat down next to her on the bed and looked at her piercingly. For a brief moment only her chest moved up and down in an agitated way, then he leaned slowly over her. It was the most tender kiss. Slowly, softly and so gently her lips touched, tears were tingling in her eyes. She was so dizzy that she couldn't help but slowly lean back on the pillows. In order not to let go of her lips, he followed her with his mouth and now supported himself with one hand next to her shoulder.

The overwhelming feeling of his closeness made her tremble. Sidney nibbled her lower lip tenderly until she made small sounds and wriggled under him. The sound touched every fibre of his body and he grabbed her shoulder to release some tension. His other arm slowly slid under her back. As he slowly stroked his tongue over her lips, she sighed and took a breath and he took the opportunity to explore her mouth. Her fingernails bored into his forearm while his tongue slowly penetrated her. Just careful not to forget himself completely, Sidney's body now lowered itself onto her as if by magic. As he did so, his shirt opened wider and he felt her breasts through the fabric against his heated skin.   
„Oh, God“ he sighed.

Now he was the one who whimpered softly, as Charlotte dared to do the things he had just taught her. The lust in him was so great that he lay on top of her even more. The sensations Charlotte experienced when he put his weight on her were so overwhelming that she interrupted the kiss and turned her head to the side. She was breathing heavily, it almost hurt. This pull in her body, the heat that seemed to burn everywhere, in every pore. Sidney now completely under her spell kissed her neck. Slowly, still restraining himself. The sounds she made drove him mad. He sucked at the place between neck and shoulder and she moaned loudly. A heat wave flooded through him and a small part of his brain reported loudly that he had to control himself.

"Just one more kiss." he admonished himself. 

The need to taste her tender skin was so overwhelming that he lost himself in this feeling. Small, sweet kisses pressing on this delicate skin until he forced himself to stop above her breast. Lifting his head was hard enough. But to resist her as she stretched herself towards him, pushing her back through, was hardly possible even for him.   
When she let her hand go up his arm and pulled at his neck, it was too late for any restraint. Sighing, he let his head sink back onto her and kissed her where she wanted him to. Though it was through the fabric of the shirt she was wearing, it was so stunning that he could not stop.

Charlotte seemed to be floating on clouds, she could not think of anything but what feelings he was triggering in her. She wanted to feel him even closer and pulled him more and more towards her until he lay almost completely on top of her. 

As he slowly began to move on her, she had the idea of pulling the blanket between them away. But he stopped her movement and grabbed her hand and intertwined her fingers. Slowly they both came to their senses and looked at each other intensely in the glow of the fire. The moment was so intense, so revealing and yet so right. They smiled. They realized that they had just shared a gift.

"Good night, Miss Heywood," he breathed. And his voice vibrated within her.  
"Good night, Mr. Parker."


	4. an unexpected gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the night isn't over....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that is all.

Of course, Charlotte was unable to find sleep. Her body was still tingling from where he had touched and kissed her. She was overwhelmed by the strange feelings she didn't know she was capable of. She wanted to feel his strong, warm hands on her skin again. She was so warm that she threw the blanket aside. Her breasts begged to be touched, she didn't know what that said about her, but she wanted him to touch and kiss her there, without the fabric of his shirt between her heated skin and his wonderful soft lips. If his lips felt so wonderful on her skin, how would it feel where she was so sensitive? Suddenly the fabric of the shirt lay heavy and rough on her and she wanted to tear it off her body. Also the tickling and tingling she had felt in her middle and this pressure there... ...it almost hurt. It was only relieved a little when he let himself be carried away for a moment to lie on top of her. Before he pulled back and left.   
Probably that was the relief she needed. Charlotte was sure and knew he had to do it again. She plucked up all her courage and stood up.

Sidney sat in one of the chairs and stared into the fire. He still couldn't believe what almost just happened. He couldn't let himself go like that! Not with her. It was Charlotte, after all. His future wife. He smiled at the thought. He wanted to treat her honorably. To leave no doubt on her reputation. He wanted her parents to know how he felt about her and the engagement to last as long as they want it. Nothing was to be rushed. Even though he longed for her.   
Closing his eyes briefly, which was a mistake. ... for she was under him again. With her big, expectant eyes. Her feverish gaze bore into him. Her cheeks flushed. Lips red, sweet and full. And not just her lips. Her breasts reaching out to him, begging to be touched. When he kissed her just through the shirt, he controlled himself so much that it made his whole body shake. He was almost proud of himself for not have given in to the urge to rip the cloth off her body. Sighing he stroked his face and opened his eyes again and froze.

There she stood. His shirt buttoned up to the top, but it was still too wide at the shoulders. It had slipped down on the right side and covered only sparsely what lay beneath. The sleeves were too long and although she had rolled it up, only her fingertips could see out. She had clawed them into the fabric as if they had to hold on something. The shirt ended at her knee, the rest of her shapely legs were exposed. Her embarrassment was evident as she placed one foot over the other and chewed on her lower lip. Which distracted him from the rest and drew him towards her at the same time, admonishing him to be careful. 

Oh, she was a dangerous little thing! How could he ever resist her? 

He couldn't even say anything or move as she took courage and slowly approached him.  
Only when she stood directly in front of him, between his legs, could he say anything. After swallowing twice, wetting his lips and clearing his throat.

"Hello."  
"Hello." came her shy response.  
"Erm.., why aren't you asleep?" he asked quietly, though he thought he knew the answer.  
"I couldn't." she whispered and her gaze was so intense that he couldn't avoid it.  
"Why?" oh, why did he do this to both of them?   
She probably felt the same way he did, but it was extremely.... ...interesting to hear.

"I, erm..." Charlotte briefly closed her eyes, sucked her lips in.   
Then she straightened up, which emphasized her breasts even more, which of course he only saw in the corner of his eye, as he couldn't take his eyes off her. Well, only briefly.

"I'm...I'm so...warm and it tingles...everywhere and I... erm..." she still had her eyes closed, then suddenly she opened them and her gaze looked right into his soul, he was sure of it.   
"I miss... you."

Oh, holly shit! Sidney closed his eyes for a moment, this wouldn't end well unless he did something about it. Although he was deeply convinced that it would all end well with her, it would not be good for her reputation that needed to be protected. 

"Charlotte," he mumbled between clenched teeth.  
"Hmm?"  
"we can't, it's not right, we have to... wait."  
"Oh, I wasn't thinking of...oh, what do you think of me?" she asked startled and also a disappointed undertone was listening out. 

She stumbled back a few steps as if he had pushed her. Her eyes got entangled. He couldn't describe in words what she was causing in him. In one smooth movement, he stood up and grabbed her by the arm. The little hurt he had caused in her with his words, as if she had no honour, had vanished immediately when he pulled her to him.   
"I feel the same way." he admitted.

His arms wrapped around her and a hand slowly moved down her spine to the lower part of her lower back. She gasped for breath as he let his large hand slide over her curve, gently pushing her closer to him. Charlotte opened her eyes as she could feel him through the thin fabric of the shirt.   
"I'm afraid I can't control myself." he mumbled into her shoulder. 

With the other hand buried in her hair, he slowly began to lay a burning path across her neck. He kissed her gently and tenderly. Even if he could devour her in his lust with one bite, he could not let anyone see what he was doing to her. Her hands clawed his upper arms as he sucked gently at her pulse point.   
’Not too much, not too much!’ he admonished himself. 

She whimpered and sighed and pressed herself so tightly against him that he stumbled two steps back and pulled her into the chair with him. At first she lay strangely twisted on him, but then his hand moved from her curve to her thigh and pulled her up to him. As if by magic she moved on him until she had found a comfortable position.   
"Oh, Lord!" he moaned loudly as she sat down on him. 

Knowing that only his pants were separating them drove him almost mad. His grip on her hair became tighter, almost painful, as he pulled her head to one side. He licked her neck, kissed her throat with so much fervor that she had to gasp for air and claw at him harder. These desperate tones made him come to his senses a bit and his attacks became softer. Lovingly he sipped her chin, stroked her cheek with his nose, caressed her lips tenderly. He had not expected what was to come, but she surprised him with her all-consuming manner.

She opened her lips and her tongue greeted his in a wild dance that released a loud, almost animal sound deep in his throat. At the same time she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Despite her inexperience, she found just the right rhythm and moved, at first awkwardly and timidly, then slowly and lustfully on him. He thought he would explode in that very moment. His hand on her thigh painted small circles in the soft skin, she trembled and he felt the goose bumps that spread all over her body. Sidney could no longer think. It was simply no longer possible. Because Charlotte rubbed herself against him and her puffy breath tickled his neck as she kissed his neck. Her fingers clawed his neck while the other hand touched the heated skin of his chest.

"Please." she begged.   
And he understood what she wanted when she pressed herself against him. The hand that rested on her thigh slowly stroked up her back and lay gently against the side of her breast until she turned a little and he couldn't help but close his fingers around her. She trembled so violently that he let the other hand go down to press her in his lap so she wouldn't fall down. She whimpered as he caressed her and slowly let his mouth move down to release his hand. 

Charlotte pressed against him so that the pressing pain inside her could subside. She whimpered and moaned his name and that....broke him.  
A loud moaning filled the room as he began to tremble beneath her.  
"Charlotte!" he cried.

A wave, like hot water poured over them. She felt it tickling in her toes, in her arms and legs. Her bones softened and she sank down on him as a flash of white light burned inside her. Stars dancing before her eyes, she get dizzy. Her heart was pumping so loud and powerful in her chest that it made her stomach vibrate. She thought she was getting sick. 

Sidney clung to her smal body as if she were the only anchor holding him to this life. He thought he was floating. Her trembling made him think more clearly and he gently kissed her sweaty hair and mumbled that all was well when he realised she was crying.   
Oh no! He had taken it too far. With both hands he embraced her face and looked at her worried.

"Charlotte, my love!"  
"What...?" She was looking at him a little strangely.  
"Why are you crying?"   
"I don't know", she detached herself a little from him and wiped the tears from her cheeks.  
"Did I hurt you?" He regretted letting it come to this, but it had been so... so necessary.   
"No, no. I... it's so..." she pressed her face into his shoulder.  
"Tell me what you feel, please?" he begged.  
"I don't know, I mean... I had no idea, this...I'm dizzy."  
"Oh."  
"and I thought I was gonna be sick."  
"Ah, yes..."  
"And then it was so warm and I..."  
She silented.   
"Yeah," he said, "I know what you mean."

She raised her head and grinned at him slyly. He smiled broadly and asked her seriously,  
"Are you feeling better now?"  
She nodded, unable to say anything more than   
"Thank you."  
He laughed for a moment before answering in a teasing tone,  
"Always at your service, my lady."  
She hid her face in her trembling hands.   
"You should sleep now."   
On shaky legs he stood up and pulled her with him. While she tiredly let herself sink into the pillows, he fetched fresh clothes from the dresser. He gently kissed her hand and left the room.

The next morning, when the door was broken open with a loud crash and Tom and Arthur stormed into the cabin, Sidney was overjoyed to have ended the encounter at some point during the night. 

"Oh, brother!" cried Arthur, "you must have been in pain to spend the night there!"  
Not really, he thought.

Miss Heywood walked into the room in the noise, luckily fully clothed, and nothing in her appearance suggested what had happen that night. 

Later, as they sat together in the Trafalgar House for tea, Charlotte almost choked on her drink when Mary noticed,  
"I hope the two days locked up in this hut have brought you closer and you haven't been fighting all the time."

Sidney answered politely,   
"Yes, Mary, we've become a little closer and I'd like to continue that friendship."  
"Oh, I'm glad." she said honestly, secretly hoping that the two of them could become more for each other, and looked expectantly at Charlotte, who blushed slightly.

"Yes, I...erm, we have got to know each other better," she muttered and Mary thought she could hear a little more from it and frowned.  
"The fact is, Mary." Sidney sought her gaze and lowered his voice to a conspiratorial tone.  
"I love her and she loves me and we're going to be married."

"Ha!" laughed Mary, jumped up and gave the two of them a big hug.  
"I knew an unexpected gift would be the best!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!


	5. gifted idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they are back at Trafalgar House. What will happen there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's just happened.

Mary ran out of the room to tell her husband the exciting news. Sidney grinned like the fool in love that he was, at his future wife. But Charlotte couldn't help but slap him on the arm. He cried out, more surprised than hurt. Sidney was a little... exuberantly. 

"Why did you tell her?" Charlotte whispered, looking at the door.  
"Because I'm so happy." He took her hand and kissed her.  
Charlotte took her hand away because she couldn't think straight when he pressed his warm soft lips against any part of her body.

"What is it?" he asked with an alarmed look.  
"Now that she knows," she pushed a strand of hair embarrassingly behind her ear,  
"she won't leave us alone anymore. Let alone..." she looked him in the eye.  
"What?" he asked curiously.  
"I'm sure you'll have to move into the hotel and we won't be able to..." Charlotte turned her head to the side blushing, it was just too embarrassing.  
"won't be able to...what?" he asked in a serious tone, but had Charlotte looked at him at that moment, she would have noticed his teasing grin.

"Charlotte, sweetheart, look at me."  
"No."  
"Please. My little one."  
She refused, but Sidney put a hand on her cheek and pushed her face in his direction.  
"What do you think? Please tell me." his voice a smoky murmur at her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. She bit her lips and Sidney could barely concentrate on his breathing.

"Please?" he breathed and his breath tickled the area under her ear.  
Goose bumps spread and her body remembered his touch of the previous night.  
"We...you can't.... then..." she closed her eyes, his gaze was too intense, she felt as if they were back in front of the fire. In the armchair. His hand on her leg. She felt his warmth penetrate her clothes, although he only touched her face.  
"Yes?" he whispered as he slowly let his nose wander across her neck until it was in the place above the collarbone. He breathed heavily, on purpose, as Charlotte thought, to distract her even more.  
Charlotte took a deep breath, as she heard Tom's voice and this made her react quickly. She pushed away from Sidney so abruptly that he almost fell.

"wish me good night", she said in a breathless tone.  
And Sidney was now the one to gather himself. Because of course the pictures of her flooded his mind. She in bed, under him, warm and soft. Her tender kisses, her desire in her eyes. Her fingernails boring into his skin. Standing before him, shy and vulnerable. Her hot tender skin under his fingers. Just the thought of it made his fingertips tickle and tingle. Other parts of his body were tingling as well. He closed his eyes briefly and buried his face in his hands.  
What they had done!

"Sidney!" cried Tom as he swept into the room.  
Luckily Tom was so excited that he immediately gave Sidney a hug before he had a chance to get up. Sidney was extremely grateful for this, because with the best will in the world he could not have got up now. Out! he had to get out of here and clear his head. She clouded his senses! Oh, how could he stand it?  
"Oh, my dear brother! This is so wonderful, so wonderful. I had no idea!" as if it was a surprise.  
He hugged Charlotte and asked her to call him Tom now that they were soon to be brother and sister.  
"Oh we must tell Arthur and Diana!" cried Tom and ran out of the room.

"So you two," Mary began, looking embarrassed, "when do you think the wedding should take place?"  
She was afraid the answer might be 'soon' because she saw how tense the two of them were.  
"I...erm... I have yet to tell my parents, Mary," Charlotte explained, looking at Sidney, who somehow made a desperate impression.  
"Yes, and I want to, erm.... ask her father for her hand, as I should."

Slowly Sidney had himself under control again and put his warm big hand on Charlottes, which rested on the table. Immediately he regretted his action, because the power of his desire for her was immediately back. He cleared his throat and removed his hand. He looked at his sister-in-law with a crooked grin and then said as calmly as possible.  
"Her father will decide."

With a startled look Charlotte stared at him, she feared at that moment that it would take a long time until her father was convinced to let her go. She had said little about Sidney in her letters home. 

"I see," Mary said calmly, "you've been thinking. You seem a little tense to me, but I suppose that's normal."  
At the word ’tense’ Sidney closed his eyes, he feared that Mary had seen through him, but she said nothing more. It was not long before Diana and Arthur arrived at Trafalgar House and congratulated them. Tom was even so patronizing and promised to open a bottle of champagne before dinner.

Since many visitors had already arrived because of the New Year's Ball, all rooms in the hotel were fully booked. To Sidney's chagrin. Yes, he could not imagine anything more painful than living with Charlotte under one roof, their rooms only a few feet apart, but she was out of reach for him. 

Those two days with her had made him so attentive that he felt her near before he could hear or see her. She felt the same way, he could tell by her permanently blushed cheeks. Her intense gaze, which she let sink as soon as he looked at her. They crept past each other and tried to create as much distance as possible between them. At dinner they had knowingly sat far apart, although of course the looks they threw at each other at first hesitantly and later not so hesitantly spoke volumes.

"Of course, you have to get married here," Tom shouted, explaining the publicity it would bring to Sanditon.  
"Tom, I doubt that...."  
"Oh, shhh, Sidney! Of course people would come. Your friend Lady Susan, my dear Charlotte. She would come and bring her friends, wouldn't she?"  
"But my father would never..."  
"Oh, we must make it palatable to him," cried Tom and then began to tell them how he imagined the wedding at the beginning of the summer season.  
"Little tents everywhere for refreshments..."

Charlotte's and Sidney's eyes met in amusement and they smiled dreamily at each other while Tom's voice faded into the background, interrupted only by Diana and Mary. Diana who said she could imagine Willingden being particularly beautiful in the autumn,  
"...with the cornflowers and hay bales everywhere. Hopefully still warm enough not to catch a cold, but maybe we could light a fire."  
The idea was so beautiful that Charlotte smiled and squeezed Dianas hand.  
"Or in the spring, before the season," she was kindly interrupted by Mary,  
"as our wedding Tom. And..." with a knowing look to Sidney, "and it would not be so long to wait."

Charlotte blushed again and lowered her eyes. Hesitantly she took a sip of the champagne and looked under her eyelashes at Sidney who had a silly grin on his face as he looked at her.

"Oh, winter is so long," Arthur began, "and except for the New Year's ball, nothing happens."  
Questioningly, everyone looked at him, thinking he had not heard the conversation, irritated, he looked at everyone and then explained,  
"well, a wedding in the winter would be an experience."

"But Arthur, we'll all freeze to death!" cried Diana in consternation.  
"But no, not if we hold the celebrations in the assembly rooms."  
Arthur looked at Charlotte and went on to explain  
"Surely we could convince your family that it would definitely be more comfortable here than in Willingden. And..." he turned to Tom,  
"the Beau Mode, would definitely be willing to stay longer, as the journey in winter would be too dangerous to stay just for one day."

Satisfied, he leaned back, patted his belly and asked Mary if there was any of the cake left. Arthur seemed had talked about the weather as usual, with everyone looking at him with big eyes, and Sidney admiring him once more for his childlike but true intelligence. He grinned at his brother and Arthur leaned in and whispered to him,

"I can see it in your face, brother."  
"What?"  
"That you're under her spell," Arthur said with a giggle.  
"I am." his brother returned in earnest.  
"Then I hope my arguments will help make you even happier soon." The two brothers grinned and toasted with their glasses.

Almost two hours later Arthur and Diana set off for home. Charlotte was accompanied to her room by Mary and Sidney sat with Tom in the salon a bit longer. ... before they too went to their rooms.

After another half hour, Sidney was sure the house would be asleep. And even if he woke Charlotte, he couldn't stay away from her any longer. He would go mad. He needed to see her, feel her, kiss her. Slowly and carefully he opened his door, closed it behind him and crept quietly across the corridor to Charlotte's room. He let himself in and quietly locked the door behind him.

Illuminated by the moon outside her window, she lay on one side of the bed as if she had kept the space free for him. As if she expected him to come. He lay down beside her carefully, not to wake her. Sidney turned to his side and felt her back against his chest. He closed his eyes, the sensation of her curves pressed into his lower stomach. Excited and hesitant for a moment, he put an arm around her waist, not wanting to scare her.

But either she was only half asleep or she was dreaming something pleasant, because she moaned softly and it seemed to him as if she was pressing herself more against him. Charlotte put her hand over his, on her belly. He felt the warmth that emanated from her. The scent of her hair tickled his nose and he snuggled into her back and pressed his face into her neck. Charlotte turned slightly into his body and whimpered softly as he began to caress her neck with his nose. 

The hand on his pressed him deeper into the fabric of the blanket that surrounded her body. Sidney kissed her neck, under her ear and she trembled. As she pressed herself more into him, it was too much for him and he began to hold her tighter and kiss her more fiercly at the same time. He licked her neck with long strokes as if he were eating a delicacy. She trembled and leaned her head back. His hand on her belly slowly pushed the blanket down so his fingers could feel her through the thin fabric of her nightdress.

The other hand grabbed her hair and held it into the pillow so he could kiss her neck down to the collar of her nightdress. It slid down further and he could kiss her shoulder blades. Her shoulder was now exposed and he slowly released his hand from her belly to caress her shoulder as he stilled just below her chest. He thought feverishly about whether he could touch her there when she was asleep and did not notice at first how she slowly turned on her back. As if by magic, his fingers now found the curve of her brest and he could not prevent stroking her. Her fingers touched his hand for a moment and he feared she would push him away when he noticed she was pulling the cloth.

Oh good God!  
"Charlotte." he whispered desperately.  
"Please!" she begged, "please touch me."

And as if that wasn't almost too much for him, he did as he was told and let his warm, tender fingers slide into her neckline. As he covered her pleading breast, they both groaned. Last night he had even caressed her breasts with his mouth, but the fabric of his shirt lay between them. But with this feeling, his big rough hand on her never touched tender skin, he had to hold back to not devour her immediately. 

As if the sensation of his fingers around her breast wasn't enough, he kept kissing her neck. Lovingly and hard. ...with fervor and tenderness, like a breath. Caressing and gripping her in the same rhythm.  
She felt this tingling in her toes again. A pull deep down in her belly. The pressure that built up and was almost unbearable. She shivered and trembled under his hand and mouth. When her moaning seemed to get too loud, Sidney had to kiss her. He leaned up on his arm, bent over her and engulf her mouth. Their tongues danced the dance of lovers. Wild and unstoppable, she turned to him completly and grab his hair and his shirt almost violently.

Sidney whimpered softly in her mouth as she scratched his neck with her fingernails. His hand pulled her nightgown further up and off her shoulders, so he could caress and tease her other breast. Yet he didn't dare let his mouth go there, he was afraid they would be to loud. 

Charlotte pressed herself against him so powerful that it was impossible for him to resist her any longer. His hand left her brest, making Charlotte protest with a sigh. Sidney stroked her body down to her thigh, which was only sparsely covered with her nighhtdress, and pulled her leg over his hip. 

Charlotte had not expected this sensation and she gasped loudly for air, throwing her head back. But Sidney would not let her rest. He attacked her with powerful kisses on her neck. Like the night before, she sucked in the air sharply as he licked her throat. The only thing he could say was.  
"Quiet, little one". 

Before he became a little softer and gentler again and slowly, oh so damn slowly, let his hungry mouth wander down. She pressed her mouth against his other hand as if she wanted him to close it for her. Charlotte whimpered softly and pressed herself against him. He pulled her leg even tighter around him, she should feel what she was doing to him. And just as his lips found the top of her brest, the tingling and pulling in them became the warm white light. 

Arthur's idea of a winter wedding was a gifted idea.


	6. a secret gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night is not over yet and Charlotte discovers a new side to Sidney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Life intervened and I'm also working on a new story.....

His heavy breath was hot on her neck. The grip on her thigh tight, although his warm thumb painted tender circles on her glowing skin. His hand that lay in her hair gently stroked it. Charlotte could hardly breathe, his upper body lay so tightly and heavily pressed against her, but she didn't want him to move away from her even slightly. She feared she couldn't bear the loss and it felt so good. Her hand on his neck crawled the sensitive skin there, the other still clung to his shirt. 

Slowly he pressed his soft lips to the pulse point under her ear.  
"I love you," he whispered and she trembled as his words tickled her ear.  
"You intoxicate me." he admitted quietly and Charlotte tightened his shirt even more.  
"I can't think straight," he moaned as she drove her fingernails up over the back of his head. He kissed her chin.  
"I have to go now." He tried to get away from her, but she held his head pressed against her cheek, pushed her leg further over his hip, showing him that she didn't want to let him go.

"Charlotte,"  
"Yes?" she asked and with his name on her lips, smoky and warm, he had to close his eyes. A feeling so warm pervaded him, it was heady, like herself.  
"My little one," he kissed her cheek and slowly stroked his nose over it, and although she stretched her lips out to him, trying to reach his, he detached himself from her and sought her gaze.  
"Love ... ... I have to go."  
"Not yet". She begged him and caressed him with her eyes.  
"If I don't go now," he whispered, "I'll stay."  
Charlotte nodded eagerly, she could not bear the thought that he could leave hernow, after....

He sighed as if he had no other choice and began to cover her face with gossamer kisses.  
"and if I don't go, Charlotte......then I'll stay.....maybe all night and I can't guarantee", he looked at her seriously and her smile disappeared, at his intense look she had to swallow,  
"...honestly... ...I can no longer guarantee anything."  
"Oh." she blushed because she knew what he meant, he had overcome his.....restraint particularly quickly this night and was quite.... cheeky when he wrapped her leg around his hips.  
"When I.....touch you, feel you under my fingers", he swallowed hard,  
"...what you do to me... I don't know ...," he released his hand from her leg and she immediately felt the loss of his warmth. He ran his hand over her face a few times, as if he was just waking up and wiping the dream of last night off his face.  
"...you fill me completely and I just want more and more." He looked real desperate.

"It's dangerous, Charlotte, we can't, I can’t touch you anymore, otherwise...." he moaned again as she now slowly stroked her fingers across his neck and came to rest against his cheeks.  
"Well", she started and took a deep breath to gather all her courage  
"then don't."

Taking advantage of his surprise, she pressed herself against him so tightly that he suddenly lay on his back. Sidney blinked in disbelief as this magical creature lay halfway down on him and pressed his hands to the bed. Then she began to let her fingers move tenderly across his face. The eyebrows, the eyelids, the proud nose and his beautiful lips. The touches were so delicate that Sidney got goose bumps and trembled as she let her hands slide down further. Over his collarbones, the skin on his chest. As she stroked her fingernails over the open skin instead of her fingertips, he reached for her. But Charlotte took his hand and placed it firmly back beside his body. His breath grew heavier with every inch she explored. She opened his shirt and although the moonlight was dim, she could see everything. She gingerly stroked the dark hair on his chest, the muscles playing intriguingly under her fingers as they moved on, contracting and relaxing as soon as she stopped moving.

"Charlotte." he moaned, trying to remain silent as she pressed a long warm kiss over his heart.

Then she had an idea and she slid back up a little. She began her journey again at the eyebrows, now pass over his ears and throat. Follow the path with her lips. She didn't stop when she stroked his collarbone. She lovingly kissed and sipped at his warm skin. Sidney moaned and twitched, whispering her name. Once more, he reached for her, but then let the arm sink again on its own as she stopped the touch of her lips.

Slowly she drove over his muscular chest to his shoulders. They were so smooth. Pusingd the shirt from his shoulders first on the left then on the right. Sidney lifted the upper part of his body slightly and she could wipe it off him. Charlotte leaned on her elbows and watched him. How beautiful he was!

Sidney began to relax as Charlotte just stroked him and occasionally pressed tentative feathery kisses onto his skin.  
But suddenly there was that heat again. Before she knew what she was doing, she was half lying on him again and kissing him. Her lips caressed his mouth, she held his face in both hands. Sidney embraced her with his arms. It was the only thing he could do as she... engulfed him. He just had no other word for it.

Charlotte didn't really know what she was doing, but the feelings of that tingling all over her body was so all-consuming that she didn't know how to help herself any other way. Mimicking the way he kissed her, she kissed down his neck, she didn't hold back. She bit and nibbled lightly on the sensitive skin over his right shoulder. He made wonderful sounds and Charlotte became more and more courageous. Moving to the small notch between his two collarbones and kissed him slowly there, licked gently on his salty skin. Gnawing and sipping, and wandering across his chest as before. Slowly he loosened his grip on her, his hands wandered to the blanket he could grasp without bruising.

"Charlotte", it was just a whiff.

Their eyes locked.

She stroked his chest and ribs with her hand and she noticed that he was ticklish. But instead of continuing to tease him, she covered the arch from the sternum to his side, where his muscle was as hard as a bone, with the most tender kisses. Sidney suppressed his moans by pressing her pillow over his face. His hips jerked and his stomach twitched at her every touch. To rest herself and her mouth a little, she laid her head on his chest, his heart pounding under her ear. Now she followed her fingers with her eyes. She scratched his belly with her fingernails. Goose bumps. Twitching. She stroked them with her fingertips. Muscles contract. She scratches the hair under the belly button and follows it with her fingers. The muscles on his belly contracted so tight she could see every single little package. She did it again and his hips shot up.

"Oh, Lord." he moaned muffled.

Slowly and terribly timidly she followed the dark line, her fingers only stopped at the barrier of his breeches where the line disappeared. As if he could do nothing about it, his hips twitched as she did so. Fascinated and also astonished at what she could make him do, she did it again and again.

"Ahhh", a choked sound came from him, as he arched his back. Charlottes gaze wandered where his face was hidden under the pillow. Both arms above the pillow, his chest rising and falling so fast that Charlotte was afraid he might really suffocate right away. She pulled the pillow away from him, but he hid his face under his arms. Worried, she slid closer to him.

"Sidney?" she whispered tentatively. He didn't answer.  
"Did I... do something wrong?" The sound he made was similar to a howl, only quieter.  
"Please, what..." her voice broke and tears filled her eyes.  
"Oh, no. Sweetheart no." Sidney took her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly, but only briefly.  
"All is well," he assured her, though he looked a little... ...embarrassed and disoriented.  
She never thought she would say this, but she couldn't help herself,  
"you look....exhausted."  
"Yes, well...I...erm..."  
"What is wrong?" her insecurity grew with every passing second and Sidney now pulled her face down to her.  
"Nothing, you are wonderful.“

Another tender kiss and the moment she wanted to cuddle closer to him he held her back, a short bang of rejection stabbed her heart.  
"But you shouldn't get too close to me, ...I...erm, made a...mess."  
"Oh." She knew what he meant and her cheeks blushed incredibly, thank God it was dark!  
"That’s why you didn't answer."  
He was now hiding behind his arms again. An sheepish Sidney, made her melt, and snuggled to his side.

"I was... dead and in heaven."


	7. slow down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought to slow down a bit after the last chapter ....

The tension between them the next day was almost unbearable. They did not find a moment alone and Tom dragged Sidney to Lady Denham's in the evening to discuss something about the ball the day after tomorrow. By the time the messenger she had sent to Willingden the day before with the exciting news came back with a letter from home. Charlotte was no longer herself. She paced up and down in her room, unable to open the letter for fear it might turn out negative.

She was unable to sleep and sat in bed. The candle flickered slightly as she tried to concentrate on her book. Sidney and Tom had come up the stairs half an hour ago and Sidney must have been waiting in his room until the house was asleep so he could get back to her. Her heart was pounding with anticipation of what this night might bring. Would he snuggle up behind her again? Would he put her leg over his hips again? Just the thought of his warm breath against her skin made her heart pound in her chest as if he was already in the room.

A short creaking sound made her gasp for breath and look at the door. She sat up as the door handle slowly moved down. Then a smooth slide in. He was there. Charlotte's heart pounded all the more as he saw her and the most beautiful smile lit up his face. Without saying anything, he locked the door, opened his loose shirt even wider and wiped it off as he slowly crept up to her bed.

He laid it over the chair at her desk without looking, his eyes fused with hers and her skin tingly at the mere thought of touching him. Sidney leaned over to her and kissed her gently on the lips.   
"Good evening, my Love."  
"Welcome."  
"Why aren't you asleep?" he whispered, kneeling beside the bed and kissing along her jaw up to her ear.  
"I..." she inhaled trembling, "missed you..."  
He stopped at her ear, she heard his warm breath.  
"I missed you too, my little one."  
"and...I..." she couldn't finish the sentence because he ran his tongue along her ear.   
"I have a..." now he kissed the pulse point under her ear, she groaned and reached into his hair, the other hand clawed into her blanket.  
"A what?" he asked teasingly as he bit gently on her earlobe.  
"I... got the letter."  
"What?" He pulled away and looked her in the eyes.  
"From your parents?"   
She nodded. His happy and insecure look flitted to her bedside table and there lay the letter. Unopened.

"You haven't looked?"  
"I didn't dare."  
He reached for her hands, pressed them to his lips and kissed them one after the other.  
"We'll do it together."  
Charlotte nodded again and opened the letter. Pulled out the paper that was written all over with her mother's well-formed handwriting.  
Sidney slid into the bed next to her and she slid more towards the middle. But then leaned to his left side, her head resting on his shoulder as they read the letter together. First she was distracted from his warm skin, but she tried to focused on the matter of fact.

As if her mother knew how desperately she wanted an answer to the most important question of her life, her mother first wrote how they were all happy about this news and even her father, after some reservations, was willing to let her go. Sidney then let the letter sink for a moment and kissed her lovingly. Nevertheless, she breathed heavily afterwards and her body reacted with anticipation of what would hopefully come later.

On the back of the letter they read that Mr. and Mrs. Heywood were expecting their daughter, her future husband and a companion as soon as the weather allowed them to go to Willingden to discuss further details. It was not only the date and place, but also the financial arrangements that Sidney had to discuss with her father.

The two were happy and Sidney took Charlotte in his arms. Kissing her hair before he pulled her even closer. Their eyes merged, as before, and in the light of the candle her eyes glowed in a soft golden brown. She shone. He stroked her hair tenderly. Slowly he began to run a finger over her face, he seemed to count her freckles. Then he began to kiss each one gently. Charlotte was overwhelmed with love and her heart was warm which beat deeply and firmly. She lusted for his lips, but he wouldn't let her reach them, he kissed her jaw, her chin, that dimple there. He pushed his nose into the hollow at her neck. Breathed it in. Sipped. Tenderly. 

Gently he pressed Charlotte into her pillows and slowly and gently his fingers drew a burning path across her body. Over her neck, her shoulders. She pressed herself against him, showing him where she wanted to feel his hands, but he had other plans and drove from her shoulder down her arm. Slowly he let his hand go under the fabric of her sleeve. Higher. Until he lay at the crook of her arm and gently stroked over there. Charlotte trembled. Now his warm mouth followed over her shoulder, down her arm. Gently he stroked the sensitive skin of her arm with his lips. Goose bumps spread over her body.

Sidney then began the journey back. At the point where the shoulder merged with the collarbone, he sipped and stroked it with his tongue all the way down to her neck. She wriggled and pressed herself against him, but he neither touched her where she wanted him to, nor kissed her. His mouth, soft and gentle, stroked her throat. The nose tickled the soft skin under her ear. He kissed her gently and slowly, but she could not stand it any longer and captured his mouth. 

Her hands reached into his hair and held him in place. Her lips moved, she nibbled tenderly, but only when she bit his lower lip a little harder did he open his lips and she could unite her tongue with his. She wanted more, was euphoric and a bit wild, but he soothed her with long gentle strokes. It was so intense, she felt her body everywhere and nowhere, she felt dizzy and could hardly breathe. As the tip of his tongue brushed across her palate, she whimpered softly. Charlotte pressed her whole body against him, trying to get more of him, but he lay so on top of her and the blanket that she was trapped under it.

Sidney broke away from her easily and sought her gaze. They both breathed heavily. Both cheeks reddened, eyes slightly glassy and disoriented. 

"Sidney?"  
"Yes?"  
"I love you."

Sidney pushed both arms under her shoulders and enclosed her face with his big hands. Tears gleamed in the dark expanse of his eyes. Stunned by this wonder, these feelings that this woman inspired in him. His gaze gently stroked her face.

"And I love you."  
They smiled at each other like the love-drunk idiots they were.  
"Soon you will be my wife." he murmured and she trembled.

Her hands wandered down his naked back. She clawed him gently, raised her head and kissed him in the hollow under his jaw. He moaned as she let her lips move further and he supported her head with his hands. 

"and you my husband." 

When their lips met, light and feathery he lay down on her, for a short moment she felt everything from him. Both groaned briefly and looked each other deeply into the eyes. Once more Sidney pressed himself against her before he slipped down from her and pulled her firmly to himself.

They fell asleep and only when the low winter sun slid through the curtains did they wake up in exactly the same position.


	8. longing for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following day was disappointing. Charlotte was so busy with preparing the ball that she hardly had time to eat, let alone see Sidney.....  
> "I came to kiss you only once," he said, ignoring the lump in his throat.  
> "Yes," she breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan it this way, but as Jane Austen said, "My characters shall have, ...all that they desire"

The following day was disappointing. Charlotte was so busy with preparing the ball that she hardly had time to eat, let alone see Sidney. Sidney was about to meet and eat with his friends at the hotel and then share Tom's latest plans with them. After so many guests had dinner at the hotel, Sidney, Babington and Crow were expected at Trafalgar House. Charlotte and Sidney were again too far apart to interact with each other and it was clear that Tom and Sidney would go back to the hotel with his friends to discuss business. 

Tired of the day, Charlotte said goodnight and wandered into her room. She looked out of the window and just caught a glimpse of the men disappearing in the hotel. She scolded herself in her thoughts of behaving so childishly and sulking, but she had become so accustomed to his closeness and to the tender moments that she could not imagine getting through one night, if she were not kissed by him at least once.

Slowly she undressed and when she took off her corset, she breathed properly for the first time that day. Charlotte put her hair up so that it didn't get wet and washed the working day off her body. She froze in her movement when suddenly the door opened and Sidney crept into the room. Her eyes met his in the mirror and it was only when she really noticed his gaze and felt how her body reacted that she remembered that she was only dressed in her petticoat.

Her sight was the most beautiful he had ever seen. Her back, still covered with the pressure points of the corset, ran in a well-formed V into her petticoat. Her arms long at her side. In one hand the dripping wet washcloth. With her hair pinned up, he could admire her neck, and the skin exposed to his gaze made his fingers tingle. In the glow of the two candles she had placed, her delicate skin appeared golden and shimmered slightly from the moisture lying on it. When their eyes met in the mirror, he had to swallow. Although he was already allowed to admire and taste the beauty of her breasts, he had never seen her like that before. Without any disturbing clothing. He was afraid that if he took even one step towards her, he would not be able to return to Tom and his friends in the hotel. Ever.

"I came to kiss you only once," he said, ignoring the lump in his throat.  
"Yes," she breathed.  
And as if she were a magical fairy that made him come closer, he suddenly stood behind her. Her breath went faster and even though the sight of her beauty made him hardly breathe, he tried not to take his eyes off her. Not even when he reached for the washcloth. He dunked it in the lukewarm water in front of her, wrung it out and then began to stroke her neck in a terribly tender way. A small curl of hair had come loose from her high chignon and curled itself on the damp skin. With a long finger he lifted the curl and kissed the spot with his warm soft lips.

Charlotte breathed in shakily and although it felt so forbidden, like nothing they had done before, she couldn't take her eyes off him. His almost black eyes bored into hers, she could hardly move, although she longed so much to press herself against him. He leaned closer to her and kissed her shoulder, still holding her gaze. The hand hovering around her above her washbowl, slowly he let the washcloth slide into the water. Her breath became audibly faster and Sidney tried to calm her down by gently touching her belly with his fingers. 

She moaned softly and the muscles under her skin contracted. It tickles in her stomach and.....deeper. Her eyes fluttered but she didn't want to lose sight of him and stopped herself from closing her eyes. She wanted to see and feel him. Leaning back a little bit, she felt him. The fabric of his shirt stroked her wet skin on her back. He came a little closer, pressed himself against her from behind. If her cheeks had been red before, they were now dark red and the red stripe stretched across her neck, up to her full breasts. He followed the path with his gaze, licking his lips as if facing a seductive delicacy.

Sipping on her shoulder, up her neck, to her ear. Little kisses warm her, he blew on her wet skin, licking there. Never looking away, never moving his hand on her belly. The other one held her waist.

"oh God, how I long for you." he moaned into her skin and now let his fingers slowly move up. They stroked her ribs. Drawing little patterns under her breasts. Charlotte breathed hard and fast and he tried to calm her with loving words. She was unable to speak.  
"May I?" he asked with his rough voice, which sent a shiver through her. Still silent, she tried to tell him with one look that he should do whatever he wanted. She didn't think she would survive this moment anyway.

Sidney would never have believed that he could summon up the will and strength to control himself. Every moment with her was so precious. Until the end, he tried his best to resist her seduction. Tasting at all costs. It was the most difficult and yet most fulfilling punishment for his wild and not nearly well-behaving thoughts. He loved her so much that it hurt, but not touching her hurts more. When he saw her face, her eyes that seemed to beg him. She didn't move. Her lips opened only slightly and her eyes got a certain expression, almost raptured, when he finally put his warm big palms on the tender skin that seemed to cry out for his touch. 

Only at that moment did the two close their eyes and were able to take a deep breath. As if it were a release. Charlotte leaned against him more and his body held her up. Only his lips moved as he whispered sweet and forbidden things into her ear, kissed her neck, sipped at her ear. She moaned and began to become restless in his embrace. And he began to caress her. Slowly he moved his hands, his fingers dancing over her skin. An alternate game began. Light and lovely. Harder. Tender, almost a touch. The grip a little tighter. Her head resting on his shoulder while he nuzzled her neck. She turned slightly and finally their lips touched. In a frantic move to get closer, she turned. With a desperate tone, he let it happen and wrapped his arms around her while she hung on his neck.

One or two steps they stumbled back and Charlotte bumped into the table behind her, she moaned slightly at the little pain that was dragging up her back. Sidney was so overwhelmed that his lust took over and pushed her onto the table. He pressed himself against her, on her, between her and only when her fingernails clawed into his skin could he hold himself back.

"Forgive me." He wanted to break away from her "I love you, but I can't resist you forever."  
"Sidney." she murmured at his neck as she slowly gasped for breath.  
"this side of me..."  
"I love all sides of you."

His embrace grew stronger. So as not to make it harder for him, she pulled a towel over her bare skin and whispered.  
"You must go, they'll be waiting for you."  
Unbelievable how wonderful she was, he kissed her lovingly on the mouth. Tenderly his fingers floated over her face and down her neck. When he reached her hands, he whispered to her how beautiful she was.

"Don't hide them!" and with that he pulled the towel from her and looked at her properly for the first time. She was so magnificent as she half leaned on the table, just a few little curls framing her glowing face. Her night-dark eyes, her slightly swollen lips. Red and delicious. The long well-shaped neck, which merged into her tender shoulders, like a painting. Everything was warm and soft about her. His gaze wandered on and she felt as if his feathery fingers were dancing over her sensitive skin. What his gaze alone did to her body.....

He saw it. Leaned closer into her and moaned as his lips touched her there. Trembling, she caught her breath as Sidney sipped at her most sensitive rosy skin. So tenderly and reservedly he caressed her. With his hungry lips, and his searching fingers. Charlotte pulled him closer to her and she felt his desire for her as she forced him to come closer.  
"Ahh." he moaned on her skin and stroked his face upward over her skin. His stubble scratched her chest in a way, which let her hips twitching briefly without her being able to do anything about it.

"I'm going to die", he said at her neck and a cold stabbing pain pierced her. With a somewhat sheepish smile he looked at her, ran his hand over her face, kissed her lips briefly and then whispered.  
"out of longing for you. How will I survive the ball tomorrow?"


	9. New Year's ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the night at the New Year's ball the two have to learn to control themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we take a deep breath after the last chapter...

When Sidney entered the assembling room with Lord Babington on his side, his eyes were immediately drawn to Charlotte. She stood just on the other side, with her back to him, talking to Mary. But as soon as his eyes rested on her, she turned around as if she could feel him through the crowd. And her eyes lit up and her smile was so enchanting that Sidney's heart began to race.

"I'm so happy for you, old friend!" Babington said, Sidney grinned at his friend and nodded.  
"You deserve to be happy at last."

With these words in his ear, Sidney slowly walked up to Charlotte to ask her to dance the first dance of the evening. Mary whispered something in Charlotte's ear that made her laugh and Sidney felt that Mary had made a joke about him. He was probably grinning like an idiot, but he didn't care. He wanted everyone to see the love pouring out of his eyes. 

Trapped in that cabin that first day, he was floating on a cloud. And from the moment she said yes, his happiness was indescribable.

"Sidney!" cried Mary, and Sidney greeted her and Charlotte with a bow. And though Mary spoke to him, all he could see was his fiancée. Charlotte mirrored his expression. Faces full of love.

"Sidney!" Mary's voice had an outraged undertone.  
"I beg you pardon... what did you say, Mary?"  
"Well, never mind..." she patted his arm.  
Tom now announced the first dance of the evening.  
"...and since traditions are involved on this special night..." 

As at their very first ball together, Sidney bowed low, but held Charlotte's gaze, only this time he smiled. He reached out his arm and led her onto the dance floor. They lined up opposite each other and when the music began to play, the two of them almost forgot the other people around them.   
The tension between them grew with every step they took towards and away from each other. Back and forth, like little waves running out on the shore of the cove. Every almost touch of their bodies as they turned around each other made their hearts beat faster and the warmth between them grew. When they had to separate and go in opposite directions, their eyes never left each other's. A conversation was not possible, because of the distance the dance demanded from them, but they told each other so much only through their looks.

When it was finally their turn to dance down the line and Sidney took her hand in his, a feeling of relaxation pervaded them. Although her fingers were in gloves, he felt her warmth and as her grip tightened, he squeezed harder. A mute understanding that they felt the same. 

At the small turn at the end of the line, Sidney noticed too late that he was standing a little too tight and before he could correct his step, she had already slammed into his chest. Leaning against him, Charlotte put her hand on his chest and his fingers dug into her waist. They paused for a moment until they were able to dance the line back. 

Apparently, no one had noticed her faux pas, but he left both of them restless. Charlotte felt his intense gaze on her and the feeling of his fingers at her waist reminded her body of his fingers and his lips the night before. She blushed deeply and lowered her eyes but Sidney had already seen the expression on her face and remembered the same touch. Immediately he longed to press her to himself and feel her lips on his. But the ball had only just begun and there was no way they could allow themselves to be seen here in public. It could damage her reputation and then even jeopardise their marriage. They had to respect the limits set by society, even though Sidney had been crossing them daily, or rather nightly, for almost a week. He chuckled briefly and got her attention.

"What's so funny, Mr. Parker?" Her voice seemed a little uncertain, as if she feared he was laughing at her.  
"I was just thinking about how society demands that I control myself..." he smiled his sheepish smile and her knees gave way right away.  
"...and I haven't done it for some time." he whispered in a conspiratorial tone into her hair as they moved around each other again.   
Charlotte flushed even more and he saw the color moved down her neck. And after he knew where the blushing ended, there was nothing he could do but stare into the distance to think of something else.

One might not think it possible, but both were glad when the dance ended and they could go back to Mary. The heat that surrounded them both showed in their feverishly shining eyes and their faces.   
"A refreshment?" Sidney brought out before stealing away to get drinks without saying goodbye.

Tom involved Sidney and a potential investor in a conversation and Sidney didn't get a chance to return to Charlotte's side for a while. Only when she went to the refreshment stand they were closer again and even though they did not look at each other they felt the presence of the other. Charlotte almost drank her first glass of wine at once because she was so full of nervous energy. 

"Another dance?" Sidney asked and the two of them caught their glances, yet they knew the answer. With no words, Sidney turned again and continued to talk to the investor and Charlotte agreed to dance with Mr Stringer.

So the two of them deliberately avoided each other for the rest of the evening. Since the urge to be close was so excessive and the fear of scandal too great. Their mere glances across the heated room spoke volumes. Charlotte was afraid that the tingling in her body could be seen, which his intense gaze caused every time.

Since it became too much for her at some point she ran away by fleeing to the balcony. But hardly a breath later Sidney stood behind her in the shadow of the curtain. And drank her in. She stood still in her golden yellow ball gown. The warm light of the candles made her seem warm and golden like the late summer sun before she sank into the sea. The little curls in her neck made his thoughts wander back to last night and he knew he had to kiss her before he would go mad.

"Will you come out of the shadows?" she asked calmly.  
"No."  
"Why not?" she whispered and at the tone in his voice, she must be shaking.  
"I only want to kiss you once."

She remembered the last time he said that and that it wasn't just a kiss. Just the memory of that made her body awaken and tingle again. Her breath came in jolts and her chest rose and fell quickly. Only when she slowly turned to him did Sidney notice that her neckline was embroidered with small roses. He would like to touch one of the delicate flowers and her skin underneath. His fingers were tingling.

Embarrassed, Charlotte bit her lower lip and if it wasn't the most attractive thing he'd ever seen. This wonderful woman, with this beautiful mind and warm heart, the body that drove him mad and the uncertainty about her effect on him. If he hadn't asked her, he would have done it right now. When she unconsciously took a step towards him, he couldn't help but grab her hands and clasp them tightly. Unable to hold on to her, he played with her fingers and silently asked her to come closer without being pushed.

Charlotte hesitantly took that one step. She was afraid they would lose control and cause a scandal. She didn't think her parents would approve.

But unlike all the other kisses they had shared in the last few days or nights, this one was a cautious approach. Tender and tentative. Like her first kiss, full of restraint and suppressed passion. But it was exactly what they both felt and needed now. Soft and warm their lips touched in a brief encounter and Sidney pressed her hands to his chest. Her heart made a leap, galloped away and thumped so loudly in her head that she became dizzy.

"I love you" both whispered at the same moment and he hummed in her ear and she was so happy that he seemed to give her exactly what she wanted at that moment. Their eyes met and her eyes glistened in the warm light of the room. Sidney felt the love penetrate him and pressed a kiss on her fingers.

"I'm glad to meet your parents," he said, to completely relieve the tension.  
"Yes, I'm looking forward to that, too."  
"But not for the long ride, I suppose?" he grinned cheekily.  
"No, mainly because we're not alone." she smiled back just as boldly.  
"Ahh, understand Miss Heywood." He looked away for a moment, then back at her eyes.   
"We can be alone afterwards."  
"Who knows when that will be?" she let out a little sigh.  
"No matter when, I know exactly what we'll do then..." he muttered as he pressed a kiss on her hairline.

A shiver ran down her spine, the heat in her stomach slowly beginning to make its way through her body, but Sidney retreated. Fully aware that it could be dangerous if he remained so close to her.  
"I don't mean....but ... "  
"Yes, I know." she just said in a wise tone and he shook his head in admiration at her.   
"I didn't mean..."

"Sidney", his name on her lips, whispered as softly and breathlessly as just now almost drove him out of his mind.  
"I long for it as much as you do." 

Sometimes he believed that she was the one with the greater experience. In life and in love. How could she say such a thing, in a room full of people and at the same time almost shine innocently beautiful, as if she was an angel from a Christmas carol.

"You are incredible."

Laughing she playfully slapped him on the arm, kissed him cheekily but much too briefly on the lips and then pulled him back into the light.  
"May I have this dance, Mr. Parker?"  
And knowing that he couldn't refuse her anything anyway, he bowed to his fate to continue to control himself the rest of the evening.

Later, when they came to Trafalgar house tired and exhausted and all the inhabitants immediately disappeared into their rooms, he did not wait even one minute to follow her into her room. She had even left the door open for him, his intention had been so obvious before.  
Without another word, he embraced her face with both hands and kissed her on the mouth for a short time, before turning around and disappearing into his room. 

They had to learn to suppress their desire if they were to survive the time in Willingden. They did not know how long it would take.


	10. Willingden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte & Sidney and their chaperones have to convince her parents...

The carriage ride to Willingden seemed an eternity. Again and again Charlotte was overcome by sleep and her head sank to the side of the window or onto Sidney's shoulder. This pleased him, of course, and he didn't move a bit, so as not to disturb her in her sleep. Also, the warmth that she radiated slowly wafted into him. How she was able to sleep at all was fascinating to him, he himself couldn't even look out of the window because of all the anxiety.

"Don't worry," said Arthur, who was sitting opposite Charlotte.  
"He's right, why wouldn't her father agree?" Mary asked cheerfully.  
"I erm..." Sidney didn't know exactly what to say.  
"He will agree and I will tell him our plans," Arthur said cheerfully, nothing could dampen his spirits since he knew Sidney was happy. 

When they finally arrived in Willingden an hour later and Sidney stroked Charlotte tenderly on the cheek to wake her up, Charlotte had temporarily forgotten that they were not alone and snuggled closer to him than was actually allowed. She grabbed his upper arm and nosled at his neck. She was still drowsy and the feeling of waking up next to him filled her with so many emotions that she almost kissed him.

"Charlotte" he whispered a little stiffly and she realized something was wrong. She followed his gaze and suddenly she was aware again of where she was.  
"Oh." she sat up jerkily and looked out of the window blushing and then explained in a shaky voice that the landscape already belonged to the property of her family.  
Sidney denied himself a smile, he had also felt this urge to take her in his arms, to hold her hand. Just the thought that she would always wake up next to him in the future filled him with happiness.

As soon as they arrived and the carriage came to a halt, the door was already ripped open and some children stood in front of the door and shouted Charlotte's name. She was the first to leave the carriage and just looked back at him with a smile. Her eyes were shining, she was happy to be home again.

After everyone was greeted and introduced, Mr. Heywood walked up to Sidney and asked him to accompany him to his study. Sidney looked a little frightened, but in the next moment he had recovered and followed Charlotte's father.

Charlotte and the others were first offered a hot cup of tea and Arthur was absolutely delighted that Mrs. Heywood had baked a cake which he naturally offered to taste. The smell of roasted apples made his mouth water and he was glad to come to Willingden. In Mrs. Heywood he also found someone who liked to serve him treats and they soon got to chatting. After a short while he had the feeling that he had already convinced her that the wedding was about to take place soon.

Sidney didn't have that feeling yet. He was nervous. But he was never nervous. Never. But then he met a member of the Heywoods' family and all his cool superiority goes down the drain. He was a mess. His tension to do nothing wrong and make a good impression was so palpable that Mr. Heywood savored it with a grin.

"Oh, dear." he was acting desperate.  
"What is it, sir?" Sidney asked with grave concern. 

"You don't have to deny it." He stood at the window with his hands crossed on his back and stared out into the snow flurry.  
"what...I...erm..."  
"You're totally madly in love with her." Noticed Mr. Heywood dry as if he was talking about the weather. Sidney had to smile, he felt his cheeks burning.  
"Yes, I am." It was only when he uttered this sentence that he relaxed noticeably.  
"So I see. And it's all right." Mr. Heywood went to a cabinet behind his desk and pulled out a bottle.  
"Sir, I don't know..."  
"Of course I agree." He filled two glasses brimful with the golden liquid and handed one of them to Sidney.  
"Oh, thank you, sir!"  
"Now we should set the date, your brother mentioned something in his letter..."

In the drawing room the guests and the rest of the Heywood family sat around the fire. Outside, a cold blizzard was raging and Charlotte's thoughts kept drifting towards the blizzard that set everything in motion.

"He looks at you with that look..." whispered her mother, who was sitting next to her on the sofa.  
"With what look, Mother?" Charlotte asked alarmed.  
She smiled knowingly and patted her daughter on the hand.  
"The look that he will give you the world."  
"You think so?"  
"Yes, his eyes are full of love and affection."  
"I think so, too." Charlotte lowered her eyes and her heart began to beat wildly when her mother said  
"...and so much more." Charlotte bit her lip.  
"And you feel the same way."  
"Yes, I am."

"Have you kissed yet?"  
"Mama!" cried Charlotte and her cheeks burned.  
"It's all right... Charlotte."  
"Do you think papa wants a long engagement?" she asked to change the subject, she could never lie to her mother and she would probably tell her everything and that could not happen under any circumstances.  
"We were only engaged for four weeks then, too."  
"Oh, really?" Charlotte smiled.  
"Yes, your father made it sound as if he was in love from the start of our acquaintances and court me since then ..well, my father gave him great credit for that."

Charlotte wondered if Sidney could do the same, although "New Maid" wouldn't exactly talk about love at first sight or his behaviour at the beginning of the winter. Although, if you looked at it closely...

As the snowstorm continued to rage, rooms were prepared for the guests. Slowly Charlotte became seriously worried, because Sidney and her father have been not out of the study for hours. They had not had tea or cake and Charlotte was really worried about Sidney, as he had hardly any breakfast this morning. She asked her mother to at least fetch them for dinner and her mother allowed her to do so.

Tentatively Charlotte knocked on the door, which was then ripped open by her father. Sidney rose to his feet. He staggered a little and had to hold on to the desk. The thick smell of cigars and whiskey filled the room and worriedly she watched Sidney and her father.  
"Yes, your husband, your husband-to-be," her father stuttered, "can take a lot."  
"papa!"  
"Yes, yes, I know. You want us to come for dinner."  
"Yes papa." Charlotte grinned at her father, who seemed slightly drunk.  
"Come son, if she calls you, you must do as she says or the ladies Heywood will be upset."  
"As if I didn't know." Sidney muttered so loudly that Mr. Heywood laughed and left the room.

"I'm sorry," Sidney said in a slightly slurring voice.  
"What did he do?"  
"Let me drink and talk."  
"About what?"  
Sidney gently touched her cheek.  
"Not about that," he whispered and shook his head softly.  
Charlotte smiled with relief and Sidney could hardly control himself anyway, but in his desolate condition it was even more difficult. He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him.  
"Sidney!" she hissed, although she put her hands on his chest and lifted her face in anticipation.  
"I'm sorry." he whispered and disappointment swept across her face, he would probably refrain from kissing her in her father's study. But she was so wrong.

In the next moment, his soft, warm lips lay on hers. Whiskey and the smoky taste of father's cigars lay on them and it was intoxicating. His grip at her waist grew stronger and a hand moved up her side and briefly stroked her left breast, making her groan. His fingers gently touched her neck and stroked up to her ear. Until he forcefully pushed his hand into her hair and held her tightly. She tried to gasp for air, but that only made him push his tongue into her mouth and she was so lost that she couldn't help but press against him with all her strength. She could feel him and she wanted more. She reached into his hair and the other hand buried painfully into his upper arm.

Suddenly she felt the desk in her lower back. She was trapped and she desperately wanted him to touch her. Everywhere he had already touched her and also everywhere he had not yet done so. The urge to be close to him was so powerful that she had completely forgotten where they were.

"Charlotte" he breathed heavily when he finally got away from her and looked embarrassed in her eyes.  
Suddenly she realized where they were and panic rose in her. In the dark light of the candles she looked enchanting and Sidney still could not believe his luck that she would soon be his wife.  
"I love you." He didn't care if anyone heard, so he said it in a normal tone. No sign of remorse that he'd put them both in danger of being discovered.

Only after her breath had calmed down could she answer him. He grinned cheekily as she straightened her hair. But Charlotte didn't want to let him win and reached for his neck and hair and gave him a fiery kiss. She pressed herself so tightly against him that he swayed slightly. His arms wrapped around her waist and he lifted her up a little. The kiss went wild. But then he slowly let her slide back to the ground and he did it so slowly, inch by inch, that both of them shivered slightly as their bodies rubbed against each other.

"We have to stop." he said into her neck and kissed her there gently. Unlike the times before when he said that to her, this time she nodded eagerly and broke away from him. Charlotte took another step back with her eyes closed and took a deep breath. Again she straightened her hair and watched him look down at her and pull his face for a moment. He also stroked his hair straight and his clothes.

Their eyes met, shy and embarrassed they looked at each other and she nodded at him. He took two more deep breaths, then nodded too and mumbled.  
"I'll be right behind you."  
"All right."

Later, after dinner, Mr. Heywood invited the couple to his study for a moment. Charlotte was afraid they would get a fine for their behavior, but apparently nobody noticed. To her surprise, the date was closer than expected and she could only stare at her father in disbelief.  
"so soon?"  
Sidney froze next to her, oh it was all too fast for her he feared.  
"Do you want to wait?" her father asked amused.  
"No, yes, no I ... is that proper?"

"Well, your future husband here told me how long he's loved you and when he asked you."  
Back to the cabin Charlotte's cheeks were immediately burning brightly and Sidney seemed also a bit uncomfortable.  
"And if tomorrow or the day after tomorrow the weather conditions are better," Charlotte stared at Sidney, he had to leave?  
"...I shall go with him to London to attend to the rest of this affairs."

Her father's voice faded into the background and Charlotte could only look in Sidney's eyes. How could she bear to long for him when he was gone? How could she survive the days until his return, if he was not there to kiss her or at least to hold her for a short time? How could she endure without his proximity?  
Tears came to her eyes. Sidney saw it and reacted as if her father was not present. He took her in his arms and she buried her face in his chest.

Gently Sidney stroked her back and whispered in her hair, that he would soon be back.  
"You won't notice I'm gone."  
"Of course I do!"  
„I’ll miss you, too. My little one.“

As Mr. Heywood looked at his daughter an her future husband his heart swelled to double the size. If he hadn’t given the permission yet, he would do it now.  
They loved each other really deeply. He was so grateful to see it, so he squeezed away a few tears and sighed.

Love was such a beautiful thing.


	11. The future is waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Sidney must separate, but maybe they share something more than just their longing for each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end....

Of course fate was against them and the very next day Mr. Heywood and Sidney were able to leave for London. Charlotte was sad and also somehow a bit angry, although of course this was stupid and ridiculous.  
"Dearest, the sooner we leave for London, the sooner we'll be back."  
"I know."  
"You've got your work cut out for you. You won't even know I'm..."  
"I can feel it, it hurts."  
"Yeah, me too."

Sidney took her hand and pressed it to his heart. Tears glittered in his eyes, too. Still, he was glad that her father had allowed them a moment alone in his study so they could say goodbye properly.  
"Your father does not like London."  
"I know."  
"That's why we'll have everything done in one day."  
She looked at him hopefully.  
"I wrote to my lawyer before we left Sanditon, he had plenty of time to prepare everything."  
"Mr. Parker!" She pressed herself against him and grinned at him cheekily.  
"Your dowry..."

Before he could speak any further, she pressed her lips softly and warmly onto his. He sighed in relief and wrapped his arms gently around her waist. Lightly and tenderly he kissed her lips and then let his lips wander to her neck. She trembled slightly at first and then more and more violently as he found that certain point under her ear and nibbled so tenderly that she almost cried. He gently kissed her neck and her cleavage. His breath went faster as she pressed herself against him and he could not resist her. Never. He let his hands go up. One buried in her hair, the other gently caressed her chest. The desire in Charlotte for more, she let herself be pressed more into his hand and both had to painfully control their lust.

"I must go." he moaned into her cleavage as he slowly pressed kisses onto her collarbone. She whimpered at the feeling.  
"yes...I...w...know."  
"Soon we will be married," he whispered as he drove his nose along her neck.  
"Sidney?"  
"hmmm?" he inhaled the scent of her hair and hoped that the scent in his memory would not fade too quickly.  
"I have something for you."  
"Yeah?" moved he smiled down at her.

Reluctantly she separated from him, turned around and leaned over the desk. Her back pressed against him and Sidney quickly took a step back. He feared he might lose his mind.  
She turned to him with a broad smile, completely unaware of what it was costing him not to pounce on her. He desired her so much that it hurt him not only physically. It was like his whole being was burning.  
His life had been cold. Lifeless. All those years. With her, he found that warmth again, that burning. The pain, the loss, the lifelessness whenever she was away from him. The thought of leaving her was almost unbearable.

"here." she handed him a box. He opened it and wrapped in tissue paper, he found a small packet of dried sandalwood shavings, dried lemon peel, cinnamon and a stick of vanilla. Where she had got this was a mystery to him and he looked at her questioningly.  
"Oh, I thought..." she started and reached for the gift.  
"I know that's your scent. Depending on your mood."  
Charlotte blushed just below his gaze. Of course he knew. He knew almost everything.  
"I thought..."  
"Thank you, my little one." And Sidney literally snatched her away to kiss her fiery one more time. Her whole body seemed to burn.  
"Careful." She took the package out of his hand, breathing heavily, and wrapped it neatly back in its original packaging.

When she pressed it to his hand again, he stroked her face tenderly and painted her face in his memory. They leaned their foreheads together and took another deep breath. Then they smiled happily at each other. Sidney took Charlotte by the hand and pulled her out of the room behind him.

"At last... I thought you might have changed your mind." Mr. Heywood called to the two lovebirds and shook his head, grinning. After all these years, he still remembered very well the feelings he had felt and still felt for Mrs. Heywood. He got into the carriage and Sidney pressed Charlotte's hand to his heart once more and then a short kiss on the back of her hand. He could not look at her again, he could not bear to see her tears.

Charlotte kept her eyes closed since the kiss on her hand. She couldn't stand to see him drive or his sad expression. She simply forced herself to see the happy moment in the study as their last moment. Her mother brought her out of her trance.  
"Charlotte, come inside or you'll catch a cold!"  
"Yes." She ran into the house and warmed herself by the fireplace. Mary, Arthur and her mother talked to Charlotte about their wedding plans and although she was only half listening, it was a good distraction from her pain.

When she wanted to go to bed later, she found Allison sitting on the bed with a big grin on her face. She was holding a parcel in her hands.

"What is this?" Charlotte asked her sister.  
"This is from your Mr. Parker. He asked me to see that you got it."  
"All right, let's go see what it is."  
She unrolled the rough paper and what she saw made her so indescribably happy that she squeezed Allison effusively.  
"what is this?" she asked, skeptically.  
"look." she held up the piece of cloth.  
"But what, is that a dress?"  
"No, silly, his shirt." 

Charlotte dug her face into the fabric and inhaled it. That way she would feel he was with her, holding her in his arms. She changed as quickly as possible, slipping on his shirt instead of a nightgown. Curiously, her sister looked at her.  
"Isn't that the shirt he wore last night?" Allison asked, pointing to a small stain he had gotten from the overflowing brandy, when he was once again completely engrossed in the sight of Charlotte and had forgotten that he was holding a glass in his hand. Charlotte didn't care, she snuggled into the fabric and closed his eyes. She muttered a quiet 'Good night' and then drifted off into a romantic dream. Sidney and her. Alone. For a moment she opened her eyes again and saw Allison lying there with her back to her, hoping that the dream would not be too.....romantic, that Allison would not wake up. At that thought, Charlotte's cheeks lit up again, and then she finally went to sleep.

In Bedford Place in London, Mr. Heywood and his soon-to-be son-in-law sat laughing by the fire. They got on well, and Mr. Heywood told some funny stories from Charlotte's childhood.

"She was a devil of a girl."  
Sidney giggled to himself as if he thought the same about his bride.  
"She's more vulnerable than you think, considering how brave and bold she is."  
"Yes, that's right."  
"My daughter has a good heart."  
"And a precious soul."  
"Well said, Mr. Parker."  
"Thank you, sir."

They sat together for a while and later when Sidney was in his room he opened the box with the spices. He rubbed some sandalwood and some vanilla together and scented it. The scent reminded him of the first day in the cabin. He wiped his fingers on the fabric of his pillow and as soon as he lay on it, the pictures of her flooded his thoughts. Their first encounter. The fights. Ladies Susan Christmas ball. Christmas with the family she was unknowingly a part of. She fit so well into this puzzle of people. Their conversations. The cabin. The mural she painted for him. Their first night together. How she lay there. Warm and soft pressed against his body.  
Her earnest "I love you." The feeling of that time flooded him and with a smile on his face and dreams in warm colours and glowing hot memories he fell asleep.

After a strangely quiet night, Sidney woke up with the thought of Charlotte. He wondered what she was doing. He imagined her running towards him in the snow and throwing herself into his arms when he returned from London. How he would pick her up and twirl her around in circles. How they would kiss happily and lie in each other's arms. Then a few days later, they would be married. Sidney was so happy. He hadn't felt this piercing feeling since he was a child. He saw himself in front of his inner eye and mixed his memories with the pictures Mr. Heywood had so easily created yesterday when he told about Charlotte. 

As Sidney sank back to sleep, the images of little dark-haired children playing in the snow in his head, Charlotte just woke up and lolling like a contented cat in her warm bed. Allison was already waiting for her, dressed and and grinning at her.

"What is it?" Charlotte asked overslept.  
"It seems you had a dream."  
"What do you mean?" Alarmed, she stared at her sister and buried her face in her pillow as if she wanted to continue sleeping.  
"Don't you remember?"  
"Well, yes. We were outside. We played in the snow. Playing catch, I guess." She closed her eyes to bring the pictures back.  
"You mentioned some names."  
Charlotte looked at her sister questioningly and sat up.  
"I heard one, and it was something like...A..."  
"No," she Charlotte cried, "I don't want to know."  
Charlotte seemed preoccupied. The realization spread with a great warm wave inside her. She sat up. Tears glittered in her eyes.

When Sidney woke up another time, he forced himself to get up. Somehow his dream hung over him, although it was a beautiful dream. He had been playing in the snow with two small children. They had dark, wild curls and he was sure they were Charlotte's and his children. A hope for the future. With this thought he left his room and happily awaited the appointment with his lawyer and Mr. Heywood.

Back in Willingden Allison asked

"What is it?" but Charlotte just smiled to herself and lay back on her pillow.  
"these were our future children."


	12. back for good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Heywood and Sidney coming back from London.   
> Sidney is so befuddled and overwhelmed at the sight of Charlotte, that he shares a secret with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies that it took me so long, but the Valentines challenge came up and I was not able do write this, too.  
> But here we go...

"Be quiet my boy!" whispered Mr. Heywood as they entered the house.  
It lay there in dreamy silence. Everything was asleep. Finally it was after midnight, and their arrival earlier than expected. The weather conditions were much better and because the fool in love next to him did not want to be separated from his daughter for another day, they had driven all night instead of stopping for a rest on the way. Since the stable boys also had their well-earned rest, Sidney and Mr. Heywood rubbed the horses themselves and brought them to the stable. In the kitchen they washed their hands, Mr. Heywood poured them two glasses of port and looked for something to eat. 

After they had fortified themselves, Mr. Heywood wanted to take Sidney to his room, which I hope Mrs. Heywood had already prepared, it was a small room that depended on his study and had given him many a quieter night in the past, when the children were still crying babies and the nights were not exactly quiet.

No sooner had they walked through the door than they stopped as if rooted to the floor. In front of the fireplace, stood an armchair in which Charlotte lay curled up. Mr. Heywood watched his soon-to-be son-in-law, who, like him, was frozen in awe and greeted his future bride with a lovesick look.   
"Oh, boy."  
"hmm?" Sidney forced himself to look at it.  
"You're really... lost."  
They giggled softly so as not to wake Charlotte.  
"Shall we wake her?" Sidney asked, but his voice said he couldn't bring himself to do it.  
"No, it's all right, she's slept in that chair many times before."  
Sidney smiled and looked forward to the stories behind this statement.  
"mostly with one of my books in her lap. She could stop reading until she learned what she needed to know.“   
Sidney smiled proudly.  
"Good night." muttered Mr. Heywood and patted him on the back.

Sidney didn't know exactly what to do now. The urge to wake her up and hug her was strong, but so was the urge to let her sleep in peace. Slowly he stroll over and knelt down in front of her. He tenderly brushed a curl of hair from her face and kissed her forehead. The warmth penetrated him and he was so happy to be with her again. He made himself more comfortable and leaned his head against the armrest of the armchair. Her breath tickled his cheek. Counting the faded freckles on her nose he admired the thick black lashes that kept her beautiful eyes closed. The orange light of the fire made her skin shimmer in a warm gold. She was the sun. His sun. Charlotte shone out of every pore.

The crackle of the fire also produced a crackle in him. The memories of the hut and what they had experienced there slowly flooded his mind. He was filled with love and so happy to be able to call her his wife in a few days. He had never thought that love could be warm and tender. Tears of happiness sparkled in his eyes as he looked into the fire and imagined what the days would be like.

Something moved and before he could turn his head back to her, her warm tender hand was already lying on his cheek.  
"You are here," she whispered as if she couldn't believe it.  
"Yes," he leaned closer and gently kissed her nose. Then he stroked it with his until their lips met. Little, gossamer kisses would slowly wake her up. Charlotte dug her hand into his hair and he moaned briefly at the rousing sensation. She got up and pressed her lips so impatiently on his that he almost fell backwards. But he caught himself quickly and had to laugh for a moment. Happy, the two looked at each other before he leaned closer and captured her mouth again. Within an instant, the innocent little kiss was much more. Charlotte slowly sat up and Sidney knelt in front of her chair. At her feet, where he belonged, he thought for a moment and giggled briefly. 

"What is it?" she asked curiously.  
"I am so happy." he whispered before leaning against her and finally kissing her passionately. Charlotte did not wait and opened her mouth at once. Their tongues touched briefly and carefully, almost hesitant for a brief moment before they gave in completely.

When Charlotte had to take a breath of air and lay down on the armchair back, overwhelmed, Sidney also tried to calm down. After all, they weren't married yet and they were still in her parents' house. The door to the study room was half open and someone could come in at any time. Breathing heavily, he laid his head on her stomach. Softly and warmly it lay under him, while she stroke his hair. Her legs were slightly open so he could fit in between them and suddenly he was aware of the danger he was in. It wouldn't take much effort to lift her nightgown and... He slipped off her. With blushed cheeks he stumbled on his feet and leaned against the fireplace, away from her.

"Sidney?" she had her eyes closed, but the physical loss when he separated from her made her get upset. He looked at her somewhat embarrassed, bent over and put the blanket around her shoulders, which had probably slipped from her lap.  
"What's the matter?"  
"I had...erm..." he looked at her almost shyly and that look made her fall in love with him even more than a few moments before. How was that possible?  
"Tell me." she asked and leaned against him.  
"I have had... erm... unseemly thoughts." he avoided her gaze.  
A hot ball formed in her chest and radiated into every fiber of her body.   
"What thoughts?" she asked in a husky voice. The sound alone sent a shiver down his back, no through his whole body.  
"I can't tell you," he still avoided her gaze.  
"Please, tell me" she whispered in his ear and if he didn't know better, he could almost believe she knew what she was doing. Seductively, she sipped his ear and kissed down his neck.  
"please?"

The crackling of the fire became louder, it seemed to feel the exciting tension between them. Charlotte pressed herself closer to him, and now stood between him and the mantelpiece. In her big brown eyes lay the pleasantness and desire.   
"There's something that ... I mean I've never..."  
"what are you talking about?" she asked amused, he was so incredibly sweet that it didn't fit together in accordance with his rough manner that he had shown so many times before.  
"I'm talking about something that...we might do when we're married...I mean if...oh."   
Charlotte had pressed herself against him. Her arms around his neck, her soft lips gnawing at his stubby chin. He was almost overcome by the power she had to rattle him.  
"Tell me what it is."  
"Charlotte..."

She tilted her head so that her ear was right at his mouth. An invitation for him to whisper his secret fantasy to her. What he did and his dark rough voice filled her with heat and as he said it made her take heavy breath. She pressed herself against him more and felt that his fantasies didn't let him keep his cool either. Tightly embraced they stood there. And although he was somehow afraid that it was embarrassing to express his most secret fantasies, it was just the opposite. There was a truth between them.

"but you don't know exactly how it works?" she asked in an agitated voice.  
He cleared his throat and muttered a "no" against her skin.  
"then we'll learn it together."

Oh, God, she was just magical.


	13. special gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally what belongs together comes together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On this exciting day, in the hope that we get a gift today and can look forward to a 2nd season.  
> Here is my special gift to all of you,

The next few days passed like a blur. Last preparations were made. Charlotte's dowry tucked away. The morning of the wedding was freezing cold and Charlotte froze in her thin dress, but she wanted to be as pretty as possible and so she gritted her teeth. Her father grinned from ear to ear, he liked how nervous his soon-to-be son-in-law was. It reminded him of himself at his wedding.

Arthur waited with Sidney at the altar and he turned around when the church door was opened, Sidney was too nervous to move at all. It was almost as if he was afraid she wouldn't walk down the aisle.

"Oh, Sidney, she's beautiful," Arthur said, and it was only then that Sidney dared turn around.  
His handsome face was radiant with the most beautiful smile. Her eyes locked, and everyone in the room disappeared. There were only the two of them. 

The ceremony rushed past both of them, just like the congratulations and the modest wedding breakfast at their parents' house. It was only when Charlotte and Sidney left Willingden with Mary and Arthur that Charlotte really understood what had happened.

The exuberant feeling of happiness intoxicated her and her face already hurt from the big smile. She heard Mary and Arthur talking about the things Tom had planned for the celebrations in Sanditon, but she didn't care. Nothing mattered except having Sidney by her side. He held her hand in his the whole journey. Only in between, he raised their united hands to his mouth and kissed hers.  
The snow-covered landscape passed them by, and although the roads were snowed in, they came through well.

Tom awaited them with Diana and Georgiana at Trafalgar House. All were happy to be reunited and Georgiana took Charlotte by the hand to her room. Sidney followed them, but Georgina stopped him from coming into the room.

"You can't come in here right now."  
"I just wanted to give my wife..."  
"This is for later, she has to be prepared for the ball."  
And already she closed the door. Charlotte stared incredulously at her friend, but Georgiana had a plan.  
"This is for you," she giggled.  
Charlotte opened the package that was on her bed and gasped loudly when she saw what was inside.  
"Georgiana!"  
Georgina smiled at Charlotte who was bright red and couldn't look at her friend.  
"what do you think?"  
"that's... that's... oh."  
"that's my wedding gift to you... well, to both of you."  
"oh, my God." Charlotte buried her face in both hands.  
"You just have to promise me one thing." she asked the bride.  
"What?"  
"That you never exclude me from your life."  
Charlotte looked up and hugged Georgiana.  
"never."

As Sidney waited for his wife at the foot of the stairs, he was so excited that he almost ran upstairs to finally get Charlotte out of the room. He wanted to finally take her in his arms, kiss her, and then hurry to the ball that was held in their honour. He wanted to be alone with her, although he knew that they would not leave for their cabin for hours.

Finally she stood on the upper step and he could not breathe. She was wearing a beautiful light blue dress, which emphasized her youth and beauty in a natural way. But what made him freeze in awe was that she was no longer Charlotte Heywood. That was his wife walking down the stairs. The love of his life. The one.  
Charlotte's eyes glistened as if her emotions were as overwhelming as his own. Sidney reached out and grabbed her hand. Their eyes were glued together and only a while later he could take his eyes off her to kiss her beautiful mouth.

It was the sweetest one they had ever shared and they sank into each other. Their hearts beat in unison. The warmth they gave each other in the silence and darkness of the hall was just what they needed before Tom stumbled in to pick them both up for the celebration. 

A generous ball was held there. It was sponsored by Lady Worchester, and others of the Beau Mode from London had come with her. She timed the only brief moment when Sidney left his wife's side and asked Charlotte if she knew what else was in store for her that night. Not only that it was an inappropriate conversation for a ballroom, but also that Charlotte and Sidney were already quite familiar with each other, made her cheeks blush wildly.

Charlotte nervously bit her lips.  
"You don't have to be afraid, I guess."  
She looked at Lady Susan inquiringly.  
"I think he loves you so much, he's sure to bring you joy first."  
Her gaze wandered to the man who just came up to them and brought them drinks.  
"And you will be a gift to him, if you give yourself to him."  
Charlotte could hardly look at him and took a big sip of her wine. Sidney watched her with concern and asked quietly

„Are you alright?“  
"Shall we dance?" she asked instead of answering and nodding he led her to the dance floor. When the music began, a quiet piece of the violin, he took her tight in his arms and asked her again why she seemed so nervous.  
"Susan wanted to take away my fear."  
"of what?" he asked with his eyebrows drawn back.  
"You know what." She let her gaze wander around the dancefloor.  
"But... are you afraid?" he asked anxiously.  
"No, but I..."  
"what?"  
"I don't know..."  
Sidney looked at her questioningly.  
"I feel like a gift."  
"You are a gift." he smiled to break her nervous mood.

"No, I mean, it's mutual."  
"it is." he confirmed he didn't know exactly what was going on in that beautiful mind of hers.  
"I'm wearing these clothes and..."  
"what clothes?" his voice suddenly got a shade darker, just like his eyes.  
"I'm wearing silk and lace and..."  
Sidney stopped. He couldn't believe what she had just said.  
"I mean, it's so beautiful but..."  
"But?" his voice just a hoarse breeze.  
"it's so uncomfortable."  
In disbelief he stared at her. Did she know what she had just given him?  
"Do you want to take it off?" he asked in a calm voice.  
"Yes." she returned honestly and he looked at her face as it dawned on her what this conversation suggested.  
"Oh, I mean..."  
"I'd like to go, too." he whispered into her ear while he pushed a small curl resting on her neck back and forth with his finger.

His eyes were almost black and the power of desire overwhelmed them all of a sudden. Their lips opened, but not to say anything, but to take a deep breath, because after all they were among people. They were not allowed to show their affection so openly.

Fortunately the dance had come to an end. They went back to Lady Susan, but Charlotte could think of nothing else but her husband. Sidney kissing her in the light of the candles in her room. How he touched her and caressed her gently. She blushed all the more as memories flooded her mind of what they had done. In the cabin.

She apologized to Susan and looked for Sidney, who had been pulled away by Tom shortly before. When she joined the group she was showered with compliments and congratulations. But she did not listen. She only had eyes for Sidney, who without words understood exactly what was going on inside her and when he finally found his voice again, he apologized to the group, saying that they were both tired and would now go home.

Barely half an hour later they were sitting in the carriage. Cuddled up in a thick blanket and protected from the cold by gloves and a woolly cap over her finely coiffed hair, Charlotte leaned against Sidney, who had put one arm around her. Fortunately everything was prepared, even flares were lit on the way to the hut. Charlotte was overwhelmed by how wonderfully romantic it looked. The fires cast mystical shadows in the snow. The moon and the stars shone in the sky and the loneliness and peace calmed her. It was as if time had stopped, even though they were moving further and further towards their new life. 

She was not anxious, she was full of anticipation and curious nervousness. At last they could be alone. Finally they could live out their love. When they arrived at the cabin, two servants who normally worked in Trafalgar house were waiting for them. Charlotte's heart sank a little when she feared they would stay here. But they did not. They brought the luggage in, then said goodbye almost immediately and drove the carriage back to town.

No sooner had Sidney closed the door than he pulled Charlotte to himself, pushed the woolly cap off her head with one hand and than took her face in both hands. They looked at each other and sank into each other again as he spread tender kisses across her face and pressed himself against her. She reached between them both and began to undo the buttons of his coat. When she had opened them all, she pushed the heavy coat from his shoulders. Then she began to open her own coat, because Sidney was too busy caressing her face with his fingers and removing the hairpins from her head.  
In one movement he finally opened her hair and combed it with his fingers before his hands moved to her shoulders and slid under the fabric of her coat. It fell at her feet and his arms wrapped around her waist and her arms closed so tightly around his neck that he could hardly breathe. He lifted her up. Her chest pressed against his, her legs just hanging down. And as he pressed her against the next wall, he pulled one of her legs over his hip. 

Damp warm kisses followed her cleavage and she whimpered softly as he pressed his hips tighter against her. His big strong hand slipped up and down her back and she just wanted to lose herself in the sensation of his love. To catch their breath, they let go of each other for a moment and their eyes found themselves breathing heavily. The fire in the fireplace conjured a golden light around them both and without even a spoken word he started to loosen his tie. Their eyes remained fixed on each other the whole time Charlotte reached for him and unbuttoned his jacket and then his vest.  
There was no hurry. They were calm and their fingers were safe. Only when she reached for the buttons on his shirt did he grab her more energetically and kiss her passionately.

Moaning, she broke away from him to strip off his shirt and marvel at his shapely chest. With tender fingers she stroked him and followed every little curve of his muscles. Her face was at the height of his chest and she couldn't help but kiss him over his heart. Sidney sucked in the air sharply, for whenever she did, his heart jumped and pounded wildly in his chest. The love he felt for her moved him to tears. 

"I love you," she whispered on his skin, and as if he wasn't already so emotional, it brought him down. Again his strong hands grasped her face and he looked for her gaze. The love shone from her eyes and his smile was answer enough. Still he could not stop answering her.  
"and I love you."

Slowly, oh so damn slowly he let his tongue roll over her lips until she whimpered and writhed in his arms. The overwhelming lust overwhelmed her and she seized his mouth. The passion burned through all her senses and she just wanted to feel him. Sidney felt the same way and before he could even think a clear thought, he lifted her up and carried her into the bedchamber.

There was also a warm fire burning in the fireplace and several candles placed around the bed. Just as he had ordered.

"Oh Sidney" puffed Charlotte as she caught the sight as he put her on her feet. He walked behind her and began to undo the eighty-eight buttons on her dress. After each button, he kissed her neck, shoulder blades, or cheek. He had his eyes closed and felt only with his fingertips the fine fabric on her skin. Only when he felt her hands on his he opened them again.  
Charlotte turned around in his embrace and pulled off her dress. It slid down her body and his mouth became dry, as she stood before him. Luckily he hadn't known what to expect in the ballroom, otherwise he would have disappeared with her into a dark alcove.  
She was a goddess.

"Do you like it?" she asked in a quiet voice.  
At that moment she was completely aware of what he was. A desperate man, madly in love. He let his hands slide over the silky chest piece and froze as she slowly and seductively loosened the bow. The silk shimmered golden. She turned around so he could loosen her stays and take it off. When she turned back to him, he had to gasp for breath, because her undergarment was made of soft transparent lace.  
It did not really hide was underneath and the urge to touch her was so overwhelming that he gave in to the urge. She gasped for air as he pressed her firmly against him and kissed her almost violently. Charlotte knew there was no holding back now.

They hung on each other and their bodies pressed so tightly together that they did not know where he started and she stopped. The next moment she felt the mattress underneath her on which they had spent the first night together and the emotions overwhelmed her. The kisses became wilder and the urge to feel more and more intense. 

Sidney did everything he had done before, kissing her skin, every inch of it. Caressing her everywhere. Nipped, sipped, licked and kissed every bit of her skin. He pulled up the band of her silky stockings with his teeth and Charlotte's thoughts filled with the secret fantasy he had shared with her. She wanted to feel him there, wanted to know how it felt, but she wouldn't dare tell him. 

Her husband brushed off her stockings, caressed and stroked her feet and legs, but he left out the part where she longed for him most. She reached for him and pulled him to her, so that she could show with her kiss how much she desired him. She wrapped her leg around his waist and pressed herself against him. She could feel him through the fabric of his breeches and the need to see him was so overwhelming that she tugged at his breeches until he pulled them off with a slight laugh. 

"oh." was all she could say and she was surprised how it felt to caress him there and somehow proud to see and hear what it does to him. 

"Charlotte." he moaned as he held her hand and slowly led her to his mouth to kiss her. They became calm again and their eyes locked on each other. His skin shimmered golden in the fire light and his eyes glowed. They didn't need any further words, they spoke everything with their eyes as she sat up and slowly took off her undergarment. He helped her and let it fall gently to the floor, careful not to get into the flames of the candles.

She lie down. Sidney let his fingers and lips go back on the journey over her body. Her face, her neck. Her collarbones and shoulders. He moved to her stomach and caressed her hips. Sipping and nibbling every place she offered him. He hesitated briefly before kissing her legs until she trembled and twitched. 

"Sidney."  
"hmm." he inhaled her scent.  
"are you thinking about it?" he knew what she meant, of course, and muttered a yes to the skin of her thigh. She moved slightly below him and he knew she wanted it too. Charlotte wanted to share his fantasy with him. With light fingers, he found his way to his destination. His lips and tongue followed and when he tasted her for the first time, he believed he was in heaven.

Her mind went black. She no longer thought anything, she could only feel. It was a rush. Overwhelming and exhausting. Her heart pounded in her chest, her body exploded, the sensation made her dizzy. She only regained consciousness when she felt his heavy breath on her shoulder. They looked at each other sheepishly for a moment.

Charlotte bit her lip and then let a smile shine on her face. He reached into her hair and pulled her closer. She kissed him on his lips slowly. Pushed him on his back and he pulled her with him.They kissed for a while, holding each other tightly. She felt him as she pressed herself against him.

"and what do you intend to do about that?" she asked, while she caressed his neck and chest  
"I give myself to you." She smiled happily and took care of him.

And as they slowly became one for the first time, looking deep into each other's eyes, looking deep into their souls, they shared a very special gift.


	14. wonderful gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the blissful night, they share a blissful day...and life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I want to thank you with all my heart for your support, the inspirations, comments, kudos and most of all reading!
> 
> That you read my stories is a special gift for me and I am really very grateful.  
> Thank you!

Slowly the flower-filled dream of her slipped away, she felt safe and secure. Wrapped in his warmth. His fingers gliding lightly over her naked skin. They lay facing each other on their sides and she slowly opened her sleepy eyes. The first rays of the sun shone through the frozen window and Sidney seemed almost magical. Only his stubble did not quite fit into the picture. Smiling softly, she let a hand, go up over his naked chest to his neck. There she scratched his stubble and he purred with relish like a cat.

„I love you.“

Charlotte said and leaned closer and kissed him over his heart. He made another pleasant sound. His well-formed shoulders felt smooth under her fingers that now began the slow journey over his body. She felt the goose bumps as she lightly ran her fingernails down the same path again. 

Sidney sucked in the air as she kissed his chest again and slowly glided her tongue over the most sensitive part. As he had done with her, she nibbled it tenderly and he moaned loudly. Her hand moved up his arm again and now slid gently down his side. He was ticklish and that's why his stomach muscles contracted. She didn't bother him any more, she knew from last night that she had no chance if he took revenge. 

Incredible slow, her hand slid back up and lay on his heart. She felt it wild thumping underneath. Tenderly she kissed his other breast, nibbling on the tender flesh there too, and he twitched and moaned until she calmed the sore spot with her tongue before starting the same teasing all over again. He grabbed her hand and pressed it to his heart. Charlotte now let her mouth move up to his neck and kissed him there lovingly. He whimpered softly and moaned, his arm around her waist strengthened the hold and the hand that had pressed hers on his heart moved to her face. 

„And I love you.“

Sidney kissed her wonderfully slowly on her lips, still swollen from the night. She never thought he could be so tender that it brought tears to her eyes. She opened her lips and her tongues made love. At first calm, soft and warm, but then Sidney deepened the kiss and at the same time pulled her leg over his hip, like the first night when he had secretly sneaked into her room. Charlotte could feel him, powerful and strong against her thigh. She longed for him, her body literally begged him to give her the pleasure of finally taking him back. Thumping. This sweet pain she had felt every time, deep inside her, when they had come closer.

But of course he also wanted to tease her a bit and not give in immediately. He slowed down the kiss so much that it was almost impossible to feel which belonged to whom. Her heart slowed down. Beat very calmly. He reached down and pulled the warm blanket over her. They were tired and exhausted, that’s why he wanted it warm and cozy and slow. Oh so painfully slow, like the first time they made love. 

The night had been so overwhelming. Patiently they had explored each other. Tenderly sharing his fantasy. She liked this gift so much that she later asked him to do it again.

"Sidney?" she had asked as they cuddled together, half asleep under the warm blanket, listening to the crackling of the fire in the dark golden room.  
"Yes, my love." He rubbed her back, lost in the bliss of beeing together.  
"Do you want to know what my fantasy is?" she had asked breathless and the mere thought that she had a secret fantasy and wanted to share it with him overwhelmed him.  
"Yes." His voice was hardly a whisper.  
She shyly bit her lip, but he lovingly kissed her hand and encouraged her to tell him.   
"And do you do it then?" she asked and her look was so sensual that it touched him deep inside. The flames of the candles conjured a flickering glow on her face, which, with reddened cheeks and shining lips, seemed almost unreal.  
"I'll do anything you want" and he kissed her tenderly, also to be sure that she was not just a dream. He still couldn't believe his luck.  
"My fantasy," she began, and his breath stopped for a moment, "is the same as yours..."

Sidney did not let her finish speaking, because he had already taken her mouth in that moment. And he had done what she wanted. Over and over again. And she responded so wonderfully. Gave him the greatest gift of all, in which she enjoyed it and panted his name. 

As if he was drawing strength, he now also let go of the pressure on her waist. How his hand had suddenly got there she could not say. She only knew she wanted more. Charlotte pressed herself against him and wrapped her tongue around his in wild fire. He moaned in surprise for a moment, then danced along to Charlotte's wild dance and pulled her leg further over his hip. She whimpered as she felt him where she needed him most.

Sidney slid down a little and she looked at him with big eyes in suprise. She understood what he was about to do and asked in a hoarse voice  
"Does it work like that, too?"  
"Yes, my Sweatheart." he kissed her neck again.  
"Oh." Charlotte was surprised.

Even though they had shared his or more their fantasy yesterday and made love all night long, she still had a lot to learn. Sidney lovingly brushed away her frown and smiled at her with love written on his face.

"We learn together, my angel." 

he whispered in her ear before he seductively began to kiss her neck. She writhed in lust and pulled him as tight as she could. And when they finally joined, she felt so completely warm and save and fulfilled, physically and spiritually.

In the late afternoon they ate their first meal together. They were really starved. Afterwards they went outside and enjoyed the sunny day in cosy togetherness. Until Charlotte started throwing snow at Sidney. She laughed so heartrending, that he often forgot to hide from her. Anyway she managed to hit him again and again and when he came towards her soaked to the skin, she fled from him. But of course he had caught up with her quickly, but instead of throwing snow at her, he pulled her to him and kissed her. Completely merged with him, she was quite startled when she suddenly became freezing cold. Sidney had pressed her against the trunk of the low tree, and by the force of the impact the snow-covered branch above them had given way and trembled to spread the snow over them.

As on their first visit here, they ran back to the hut completely soaked and frozen. But in contrast to that time they undressed in front of the fireplace without hesitation. Sidney helped her with her dress and although his cold fingers gave her goose bumps, he kept her warm by wrapping her in a blanket and hugging her. Like in a cocoon. Cuddled together, they made love in front of the warming fire. It was indescribable.

Later they ate in front of the fire, both wrapped in blankets. They cuddled up into a ball and read to each other from their favourite books, a whole new story was born and Sidney laughed so heartily several times that tears were rolling down his cheeks. The happiness Charlotte felt made her kiss and hug him until she lay there completely knotted to him, with her ear over his heart.

When it was Sidney's turn to read again, he felt her steady breath on his skin and he knew that the most exciting thirty-six hours of her life were taking their toll. After the excitement of the wedding, the celebrations and the discovery of lovemaking, she needed sleep. He pulled himself up and held her in his arms. 

This woman was a gift, a gift from heaven. Her golden heart had boiled him soft. With her intelligence, her support, her wit, her incredible sensuality and her love, she had wormed her way into his heart and he could not believe that he was allowed to be so happy. He kissed her forehead, then pulled her further onto his lap and stood up. Sidney carried her to their bed and then walked around and lay down facing her. Wrapped in the warm blanket, he pulled her as close to him as possible and with happy tears on his cheeks, he fell asleep with her.

*

Every year they celebrated Christmas with the family in Trafalgar house. When their children were old enough, they left them with Mary and Tom and spent a week in the hut. Although they enjoyed their alone time here for a few days every now and then throughout the year, it was very special around Christmas time. Each time they did some repairs to the cabin, be it the roof, the children's beds or the painting in their bedroom.

"I have to redo it all over again, the paint is flaking off too much."  
Charlotte decided.  
"It gives it a special charm." Sidney whispered in her ear as he hugged her from behind.  
"I must find Georgiana's sketches," she thought absent-mindedly.  
"Why?"   
"Well, to see what it looks like there..." she said in that tone, as if she wanted to add 'silly'.  
"Why don't you wait until you have seen it for yourself?" she heard his grin in his voice before she turned and stared at him in disbelief.  
"What do you mean?" her voice breathless.  
"Well, after our kids are married and take over the business together..." he shrugged and pulled her to kiss her.  
"Don't distract me!" she cried, pushing him away from her a little.   
"Does that mean you have...?"  
"Yes, I have arranged our passage." he answered smiling proudly.  
"Oh my God!" she threw herself into his arms and mumbled a tender thank you to his neck.  
"I promised you and I thought, now that everyone is grown up and taken care of, we can travel further than Europe."

And they shared years on the island, came back and lived their lives happily ever after. And when it ended, as it did for all of us at some point, it was clear to both of them that the love they found in each other, the life they spent together, was a wonderful gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried again...because this little (Christmas) story is now also over.   
> But, there are still a few more...if you want...
> 
> well then..


End file.
